Dawn of The Future
by damon blade
Summary: A AllenxLenalee fic that I'm sure is dozens of set up like this but hopeful I'll be able to add some twists to it to keep you all reading, Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Lenalee's pregnant

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-man in any way shape or form.

A/N: Welcome all to an unbetaed story of mine and it well be updated as I feel like writing more chapters but with how I work most of the time it well be a few chapters then a month or so off then a few more chapters.

Now I know there is going to be spelling mistakes in this fic before any of you pass comment on that and I am open to a beta who can work on this fic only as my normal beta is threatening to kill me if I hand her another story to work on saying that part two of Rise of the Dragon Lords and other stories is enough so feel free to send a message and we'll work something out.

I hope you all enjoy this and that you we'll leave a review to let me know what you think as the more reviews I get the faster I tend to update… maybe because it shows that someone enjoys reading what I write… anyway enjoy Dawn of The Future

Chapter 1: A Secret

It was a fine morning at the Dark Order a month after the battle with the Level four Akuma, everyone was going about there work many of them trying to work out what the Earls next plan of attack would be now that his attack on there main base had failed.

In one of the rooms of the Exorcist wing of the tower Lenalee was calmly seating on her bed looking at herself in the mirror across from the bed having just woken up. A small smile on her lips at the pleasant dream she had had the night before, giving a sigh she got up and started to work out what to ware this day throwing cloths left and right a few moments later.

Lenalee looked at herself in the mirror a few minutes later pulling down on the shorts of her uniform while cloths laying all other the place in her quest to find something that wouldn't show she was hiding something within the tight leather of her uniform giving the matter some thought she grabbed a sash and tied it around her hips a nod of approval as it hid her secret was hidden now.

She gave a sigh at the sight of her short hair but otherwise she didn't see anything that didn't look out of place. 'It'll grow back but I don't think I can take waiting that long.' she thought moving around to clean up the mess she had made of her room.

"Another day that it's kept secret from everyone." She whispers bringing a hand down to her middle a small smile forming on her face as she started for the door planning on getting a breakfast worthy of Allen.

The thought of the young man making her stop for only a moment before carrying on a small content smile on her lips. 'I've got to tell him soon.'

Lenalee made her way along the Order hallways waving to those she know and considered good friends or family, Lavi just giving his cheeky smile as he goes by a assortment of rubber ducks in hand and evil smile on his face.

'Don't want to know but I have a felling that Kanda is going to be involved.' Was all she thought seeing the red haired Bookman give an evil laugh.

Getting down to the dinning hall she gave a small smile to Allen who looked to have just finished eating going by the large pile of plates and trays around him a single tray of food how ever seating next to his elbow going untouched did get her attraction but her unasked question being answered when he waved her over.

"Morning Lenalee got you breakfast ready hope you don't mind me ordering for you." Allen says when she get to his side and takes the offered seat.

Nodding her thanks Lenalee started to eat while watching the young man next to her, he might only be fifteen but he had seen, fought and lived so much that he could be called an old soul in a young body the only time she ever really saw him act his age was when it come to his meals.

'When is his birthday anyway his been with the Order for nearly half a year now and I still don't even know that detail.' She thought to herself as she know her seventeenth birthday was only a few weeks off so surely he would be sixteen by now.

Looking back at Allen she couldn't help but blush at how he was watching her one hand coming up to brush a little of her hair out of her eyes as even with it burned off like this it still managed to fall into her eyes at times.

Giving a nod of thanks she gave some thought at how nearly all of his wounds had healed sense the battle over a month ago ageist the Level Four Akuma as had her own.

A light blush coming over he face at the memory of there privet party after they both had drank to much and managed to slip away as the whole order had decided to celebrate their first ever defeat of a Level Four Akuma and also there return from Edo.

Luckily that one night hadn't ruined there friendship and her brother hadn't learned what happened in Allen's quarters that night. The two of them even spent some nights after that just laying together to ward off the nightmares of each other sense that night but those nights were few and far between.

Looking at Allen out of the corner of her eye Lenalee couldn't help but think of him at times as a Knight in Black Armour towards her with how he defended her in the Ark ageist Tyki and his Teases as well as saved all of there friends when the Musician had first come forward and stopped the Akuma download from the Edo Ark.

But above all his Sword of Exorcism proving to be a very powerful weapon as well as it had weaken the Level Four enough to slow it down and allow the Exorcist a few minutes to recover and herself to retrieve her Innocence and fight on the front lines along side him.

Giving a small smile and sigh she finished her meal and asks the quiet boy next to her his head bowed in thought eyes locked on the clean spoon next to his hand seeing something only he could see having his full attention.

"Allen do you have anything planed for today or can you come with me into town? I have a few things to pick up and I could do with a change of scenery." She finished with a hopeful look that he would be able to join her in town and then she could just work out how to tell him her secret

"I don't see why not, could be fun and I am getting tried of training all the time or seeing these walls." Allen says getting up and looking down at the young woman next to him a smile forming on his face, "See you down at the dock in an hour then?"

Lenalee gave a nod and small smile as a plan started to form in her head on how to tell Allen her little secret and also stop her brother from finding out for now, after all if he threaten people who got close to her what would he do if he found out about this.

Down in the bows of the Dark Order Hevlaska felt a pull and looks down at the Innocence's stored within her body one of them pulling upwards as if to brake free.

A slight nod of her head being all it needed to leave her body, it shoot off and become invisible disappearing from everyone's sight save her own a smile forming on her face at where it had gone and who to.

Lenalee looked at her watch as she waited down at the dock an hour after parting with Allen in the dinning hall.

Her uniform gone and in its place was a short skirt and losses white shirt and even a losses tie the same outfit basically as the time she had gone shopping for a present for her brother only her hair was short this time and the tie was a solid black and not stripped.

'His late.' She thought seeing the minute hand tick over again foot tapping even louder now the Finder seating in the boat to one side fighting back a laugh at her frustrated look.

"Sorry I'm late couldn't find my jacket." Allen called out nearly falling down the stairs in the cloths he had warn when they had first meet the black metal hand being in plan view for all to see for once.

"That's ok Allen I'm just glade you didn't forget or stand me up." Lenalee says with a smile leading Allen onto the boat and giving a nod to the Finder who just shakes his head and pushes off.

"I would never do that to you Lenalee you should know that by now." Allen says calmly leaning ageist the side of the boat Lenalee just nodding and enjoying the gentle rocking as they moved out of the channels and towards the town.

Lenalee was having a great time as it happened a fair was in town this day and Allen's skills he had gained with his foster father Mana had then winning most of the games.

His smile only growing with every win and toy she picked out as there was nothing Allen enjoyed more then to see his friends happy and at the moment Lenalee was like a drug on how happy she was.

Giving a thank you to the game owner they had just beaten Lenalee picked out a cute little bear with a deep blue ribbon around its neck saying softly without realising it was loud enough for Allen to hear while looking at the toy and then the dozen others in a bag over her arm, "If it's a boy this would be perfect."

"If what's a boy Lenalee?" Allen asks as they moved towards the food court of the fair many owners shouting out there specials to try and out do each other in there offers his eyes and ears how ever were focused on her and the nervous smile on her face.

Looking down at her feet Lenalee says softly pulling Allen into a gap between two tents for some privacies, "Allen-kun remember how after we took out that Level four and there was a huge party afterwards? A party that had both of us drinking quit a bit when the others weren't looking."

Giving a nod he placed a hand on her shoulder and the other lifted her chin up to look into he eyes. "I remember and I have to say it was an unforgettable night as I spent it with the most beautiful woman in the Order and I'm also glade that we could stay friends after that… why do you ask?"

Lenalee bit her lip at this and taking a breath she took his normal hand the one he had given over totally to humans and brought it to her middle saying softly while looking into his eyes, "You left a present within me that night Allen-kun, a present that is growing even now as we speak."

Allen's eyes widened at this as he looked down at the girl he had secretly loved for months now but had been to afraid to admit this that night or any other time for fear of losing her in the war or having to brake her heart should be die before the end.

"Your…?" He trailed off at her simple nod and small smile, his arms wrapping around her at that nod as he held her close.

"I found out the other week and have been trying to work out how to tell you without my brother finding out first Allen… sorry for keeping this for so long."

"No its alright Lenalee I can't begin to understand what is going through your head now but I promise that no matter what I'll help, even if I have to face Komui or my Master." Allen says into her ear just holding her as she wrapped her arms around his middle head burred into his shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispers a few tears of joy starting to fall at the fact that Allen was willing and wanted to help her through this even if that meant facing her over protective brother and his money grabbing Master.

"We'll have to seat down and do some planning as I don't know about you but I don't want Cross to get his hands on this information and blackmailing me some how with it and knowing him it well involve money for his womanizing." Allen says with a smile leading Lenalee away from between the tents and towards an open aired restaurant that had been set up for the fair in hops of drumming up some more business within town after the fair left.

"I would be more worried about my brother finding out and killing you for getting me into this mess as he would put it." Lenalee says with smile taking up the menu and starting to order a slightly larger then normal meal for her.

Allen just ordering nearly everything and asking for another table to be brought over to give them room.

After ordering Allen says with a smile taking her hand in his, "I'm not worried about that at all as I have you to protect me after all I don't think you want our baby to grow up without his father now do you?"

"I wouldn't dream of letting him harm a hair on your head." She says back leaning forward and taking Allen's head in hand says softly to him lips just short of kissing him, "It's a day of confessions today Allen and I have to say this, I think I'm falling in love with you."

"I feel the same way and I guess we can only wait and see." He whispers back leaning in the needed few inches to kiss her Lenalee just closing her eyes and enjoying the kiss hands messing up his hair even more while his right hand just rubbed her cheek the left cradling the back of her neck.

They broke apart when there first round of orders was brought over both giving a small smile to each other and slight blush on their cheeks as they started to eat eyes only for each other and not those all around watching them.

Nether of them noticed the slight glow of Innocence's energy from Lenalee's middle as the fragment that had left Hevlaska finally found its host and integrated itself with the baby going dormant a moment later and wait now for its host to be born and grow.


	2. Chapter 2

( Okay, first of all, stores are in past tense

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-man in any way shape or form.

A/N: First I would like to say thanks to Coralian Exorcist for being my new beta for this fic.

Now then some of you have passed comment on my work and I have to say I have a nice warm fuzzy feeling deep down at your kind words and I hope to hear many more such words in chapters to come and for those of you who were wondering no this is not attached to the little snippets I have done before for D. Gray-man.

Anyway Enjoy chapter 2 and do leave comments.

**Chapter 2: Reviled**.

A little over a month after telling Allen about his impending fatherhood, Lenalee often found the young man almost always skipping through the halls of the Order while helping with the moving of the main HQ. But the moment Cross or Komui crossed his path he always seemed to find somewhere else to be, moving at a speed she hadn't thought possible.

Lenalee had in that time seen the Order's Nurse and, after swearing her to secretary, told her of the coming baby and who the father was.

The Nurse nodded in understanding and ordered the young woman to report to her ever two weeks for cheek-ups, just like the two that she had already been through. Allen came with her for one of the check-ups, but the other time he wasn't able to go, having been pulled off by Lavi to help pack all of the Bookmen's books in his quarters.

The night of her final stay in the old Order building found Lenalee sitting at her desk looking out her window and the view that she wouldn't be seeing again after this night, one hand coming down to rest on her middle as she was now a little over two months pregnant the first few signs of it only just starting to show.

'Brother is going to have kittens when he find out.' She thought with a smile as she had to admit she hadn't been happier, as Allen was nearly doing cartwheels in the hallways the first week. He also seemed to be doing everything he could to make her happy, and even if it was annoying at times she couldn't help but love him for being so kind and caring.

She was brought from her thoughts when someone knocked on the door. Taking a moment to look at herself, Lenalee gave a sigh and got a bathrobe. If it was her brother he would want to know why she was wearing one of Allen's shirts and not the PJ's he bought her the other day.

'As if I'm going to wear something with little kittens and bunnies waving bye-bye on it.' She thought moving towards the door and calling out softly. "Who is it?"

"General Cloudnyne, dear, I want to talk to you about something." Came the voice of the only female General and the first in god knows how long.

Lenalee quickly had the door open as Cloudnyne was a role model for her and the few other female Exorcists. She did make sure that the robe was on tight, though as she had a feeling that Cloudnyne wouldn't like waiting for her to change into a uniform.

Cloudnyne looked the same in her General uniform, her golden monkey Lau Jimin calmly riding on her shoulder as she stepped into the room, looking over the boxes around the place and the single uniform on a hanger to one side for the morning.

"I see you're packed and ready to move in the morning. Have you made sure you have everything? Once you leave you won't be allowed back until the end of the war." Cloudnyne said in her normal calm and level voice. Lau Jimin jumped from her shoulder and onto a nearby box, its eyes never leaving Lenalee.

Lenalee nodded and looked down at her feet, wiggling her toes a little within her slippers, "I understand that ma'am. And yes, I have everything. Allen came by just before dinner to help me finish pack." She said softly.

"I thought we could be informal this evening Lenalee, so please call me Cloud. And its funny you should mention Mr. Walker, as it's he I am here to talk about." Cloud said calmly, taking a seat in the chair Lenalee had been sitting in before she came in.

"Oh, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Nothing much. Just if he knows you're pregnant. That and Cross has been trying to track him down and get money off him. I think either that or to find out if Walker has started to take after himself. That's a scary thought." Cloud laughed lightly, a smile forming on her lips at the shocked look on Lenalee's face. 'Didn't think others would nice I see.'

'How did she know?' Lenalee thought to herself, taking a deep breath and hoping that she could get away with a lie, and that her shock hadn't shown on her face, "I don't know what your talking about I'm not pregnant." She managed to squeeze out calmly.

Cloud just looked at Lau Jimin and snapped her fingers. The monkey jumped down to its Mistress shoulder and pulled a piece of paper from behind the high collar of her uniform. Handing it over to her a moment later, Cloud calmly clearing her throat and read the piece of paper in a clear voice.

"_Head Nurse Report on Lenalee Lee dated as of the beginning of the month. Lenalee has reported on time for her monthly cheek up today which is a rare thing. She started off by asking me not to reveal anything I learn to her brother, to which I swore secracy, though confuzed, and then to my surprise she admitted to being pregnant, and that the father is none other then Allen Walker. But she did not say anything about him knowing of the baby_… Need I go on child?" Cloud finished, looking up at Lenalee . Her hair was hiding one eye but the other one seemed to almost look into the teen's soul, daring her to lie again.

Just lowering her head, Lenalee shook it to indicate that no, she didn't need to hear more. Lenalee fell back onto her bed, "Who else have you told?" She said so softly that Could had a hard time hearing her.

"No one."

"But I would have thought that…"

"I am not Cross, I respect others privacy, and I also figured that you planed on telling everyone in your own time. Although I'm surprised I didn't work it out before tonight when Lau Jimin brought me that report. I have seen many proud mothers-to-be in my travels, and you have the same glow about you that they did."

"Do you think anyone else has noticed?" Lenalee asked softly, playing with the end of the tie for her bathrobe.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the other female Exorcists and Finders notice something was up. Us girls do tend to notice things like this long before men do, but otherwise I don't think anyone else has noticed."

There was a few moments of silence after those words. Lau Jimin climbed down into Cloud's lap and let her pat him gently, Lenalee just seating there in deep thought. One of things she was thinking was how she was going to tell her brother before others found out.

"So does Allen know of his coming fatherhood?" Cloud said after a few minutes of silent watching of the mother-to-be who was just looking off into the distance.

"He knows, I told him a month ago, a week after I realised I was late and was able to test that I was pregnant. As of yesterday, I am two and a half months pregnant, according to the Head Nurse." She paused and sighed again, adding softly, "The problem is that I can't seem to work out a way to tell my brother without him going into super protective mode and hunting down Allen."

Cloud nodded at this and, leaning back in her seat, hand not pausing in its patting of Lau Jimin, said calmly "I could watch Allen tomorrow, and as the Vatican is still watching him for his possible involvement with the 14th Noah, which by the way, I think is stupid as it's clear the boy is no Noah, or going to be helping the Earl any time soon, but anyway I could watch over him and then you can be sure that Komui isn't going to get close to the boy while Lau and myself are close by."

Lenalee gave the offer some thought and after a few minutes, she nodded, looking Cloud in the eye as she smiled, "Thank you, and I'm glad there will be backup close by in case my brother ambushes him after finding out."

"No problem, child." Was the simple reply. Cloud slowly got to her feet and started for the door, "You'll have to tell him tomorrow as I will only be able to manage one day of watching Allen, and no more."

Lenalee just nodded her thanks and understanding at this, and watched as the General opened the door. She called out before the woman could walk fully through the door. "You wouldn't happen to know when Allen's birthday is would you? He hasn't told me yet."

"It was the day he saved you from the Earl and stopped him from destroying your Innocence in Edo. That is going by the information I was able to get out of Cross the other day in our drinking contest." Was the answer Cloud gave. Barely pausing as she left the room, closing and locking the door as she went.

Lenalee gave a nod at this, not feeling as guilty now about sleeping with Allen that night, as he had been sixteen. Putting the thought of it out of her head, she fell back into the bed saying softly looking at the stone roof, "Brother you better be very understanding or I won't let you see your niece or nephew for the first year, and I wont talk to you for just as long."

0000000000000000000000000

Morning came too easily for Lenalee's liking the next day, she just calmly lied in her bed for a good half hour after the sun had first risen before getting out of bed and changed into her uniform, double checking that her sash was going to hide her pregnancy from everyone before leaving the room, waving to a pair of Finders waiting to one side to start helping her move her things to the Ark entrance that Allen had opened up.

She waved a greeting to anyone she meet in the hallways. Kanda was over seeing the removal of the glass case with a lotus flower in it from his room. The look on his face at the Finder carrying it clearly said that if he dropped it Mugen would be used on the young man.

"Play Nice Kanda. And if you want to make sure it isn't damaged you could have always carried it yourself." Lenalee said, lightly tapping him on the head as she went by the swordsman. Kanda only gave her the look, but did take the glass case from the scared man and moved to the main gate were the Ark entrance was.

Reaching the mostly empty Research Department, Lenalee gave a small smile to everyone there. Reever was shouting out orders to everyone else to finish up the last of the packing, because no one knew how long Allen could keep the Ark up and open without having to go into the Musician's room.

"Morning, Captain." She called out in greeting, moving to stand next to the Australian man who just smiled down at her and nodded, one eye always on the work going on around them.

"Morning Lenalee, sleep well?"

"I had an okay night. Just a little restless..." She had a somewhat sad expression. "This place has been home for me for so long and now we are moving away."

Reever gave a nod at this and placed a hand on her shoulder and said softly, "Its only until the end of the war and then we can come back, you can even look for a home of your own away from the Order and maybe start a family. I know I plan on doing that once this is all over."

'Sooner then you think.' She thought, looking at some of the Finders taking out the newly packed boxes, "You haven't seen my brother anywhere this morning have you? I have something I want to talk to him about." she said aloud

Reever's didn't even pause to think on it as he pointed towards her brother's office, "All of his books are gone but he's not allowed to leave that room until all of his paper work is finished. They're orders from the top. I'm sure seeing you might pick up his spirits some. He seems to be dragging his feet at the moment."

Nodding her thanks Lenalee walked over to the door and gave a nod to the other Researchers who returned the greeting between packing.

Taking a deep breath, she knew that this was it. No turning back the moment she walked into this room. Cloudnyne was more then likely at Allen's side down at the main entrances overseeing the final loading point before the items went into the Ark and then through to the new base.

Opening the door to the office, Lenalee paused at the sight of the clean floor -- something that she was sure hadn't been seen in this room since her brother took it over, the piles of papers on the desk being neatly stacked and the in pile was a lot smaller than the out pile for a change.

Sitting behind his desk, head down, was Komui with a very upset look on his face over being forced to do this. Out of everyone he was one of the few who hadn't seen the inside the Ark, and he really wanted to see it.

"Brother how's it going?" Lenalee called out once she was standing on the other side of the desk, head tilted to one side at the bags under her brothers eyes. It was obvious that he had been up most of the night doing all of the paperwork that needed to be done, just so that he could travel with everyone else.

"LENALEE! Save me!" He called out the moment she called out to him, jumping up over the desk and hugged her in one of his death grip hugs. The young woman went stiff as a board in fear, as he might have noticed the very small bulge that was starting to form, or even hurt the baby with how much strength he put into the hold. But luckily, he didn't seem to notice or do any harm. All he did was cry on her, begging to be set free from the monster that was paperwork.

"Brother calm down. You're nearly done everything. And just think, another hour and you can go see the Ark. But that isn't why I'm here." Lenalee said with a sigh, managing to get out of his death grip and placing a hand on her middle after escaping to make sure nothing had happened to the baby.

"Oh what did you need Sis?" Komui asked, calming down a little. The way Lenalee seemed to be rubbing her stomach was making him worry a little, "You caught some kind of bug and need one of my special pills to fix it? Right away!"

Watching as he ran off to get the box of god knows what to fix her perfectly fine stomach, Lenalee sighed and called out loudly over the crashing and banging. She knew that the sound he was making over a search for pills would change for that of weapons and his 'Lenalee-protection-o-meter' would go off the scale when he heard what she had to say.

"I'M PREGNANT!"

Silence rained down on the room after she shouted those two words. Komui's hands paused over a box that he was in the middle of throwing to one side as he asked softly without turning to face her, "What was that, Lenalee?"

"I'm pregnant, brother. And no matter what you say or do, I'm going to keep the baby." Lenalee said sternly, looking right at the back of her brother's head as she stood proud. For something like this there was no chance of backing down.

"WHO DEFILED MY SWEET, INNOCENT SISTER!" He screamed out, coming up with one of his monster drills that was normally used to repair Anti-Akuma weapons and a hard hat in place of his white hat, and assortment of other weapons and tools seemed to appear on him as he started for the door.

Thinking fast Lenalee snapped a leg out and tripped her brother, making sure he landed on the large drill hard enough to brake it. A sigh escaped her lips as she said calmly, "No one defiled me, Brother. It takes two to tango and the father is willing to, and able to help in the raising of our child. Now calm down."

"I don't care! I'm going to kill the boy for touching you!" Komui yelled out, a large pout forming on his face at the loss of his drill. Though another weapon quickly took its place as he got up again dodging around his sister and storming from the room to look for the unknown father.

"He could have at least asked who the father was before he went hunting." Lenalee said softly, moving to follow Komui, and giving Reever a look that clearly said to follow and help bring the mad man who had come running through a moment ago back.

000000000000000000

Down in the lobby of the Order, Allen was looking over a check list of things that were to be moved through the ark that morning, A slight nod of the head being all he gave to Cloudnyne when she showed up. The General only nodding in return before sitting to one side and just watching over the boy.

He had just approved a group of Finders to move a large load of books through the doorway into the Ark, when a scream of rage sounded from the upper levels. The dark mutterings of Komui reaching his ears a moment later about castrating all the boys in the Order for touching his sister.

"Got to go." Allen called out all of a sudden running for the Ark entrance, Cloudnyne laughing openly at how fast the boy could run when he was in trouble and didn't want to be caught. Lau Jimin just clapped his hands to show his own joy at how fast the boy could move.

"And what is so funny, Cloud?" A deep voice said from behind her Cloud just coughed to stop her laughing as Cross stepped out of the shadows, a glass of red wine in hand and his eye watching Allen run through the door into the Ark with Komui showing up in the lobby a moment later with a killer aura around him as he looked around wildly.

"Nothing my dear Cross. Nothing at all." Cloudnyne said calmly, looking at Komui who was looking around wildly still calling out for the man who would dear touch his sister.

Cloud, seeing that Komui still didn't know who the father was, gave a sigh and called out to the man as Lenalee came down with Reever and a few others only a few steps behind her, "The one your after just ducked into the Ark Komui, can't miss him white hair and red scar black left arm."

"ALLEN WALKER YOU DARE DEFILE MY SISTER!" Komui screamed out when Cloud said this, charging for the doorway. Lenalee just sighed and called out to her brother while trying to grab him.

"It takes two to tango, Brother, so don't just go and try and kill Allen, we are BOTH responsible for how I am now, so get back here before I forbid you from seeing your own niece or nephew!" She finished with a sharp tone in her voice. Everyone in the area went silent and stopped what they were doing, and a few of the Finders who had just come back from the Ark looking over their shoulders, as if they could see the fleeing Exorcist.

Everyone except Cloudnyne had one thing go through their head at Lenalee's words. 'She's pregnant and Allen is the father… the lucky dog.' Being what went through the males of the room while the women were along the lines of 'She's having a baby and Allen's the father…is he going to take responsibility for the kid? … What do we get her for the baby shower? … I wonder if she well let me babysit while she's on missions?'

"That fool of an apprentice." Cross said sharply after getting over the surprise. Pulling out his hammer he used on Allen during his training, he moved towards the doorway. He stopped dead, how ever, when Cloud got in his way, a small smile on her face as she tapped her foot, daring him to get pasted her. Lau Jimin crossed his arms over his chest as its eyes locked with Cross's.

Komui just cried loudly in outrage at her words and started for the doorway again. Lenalee jumped up using her boots and landing in the way, her shoes returning to normal a moment later as it was unknown how her Innocence would react with the baby, and she didn't want to chance anything.

"You can't do anything to change what has happened Brother, and Allen isn't going to run out on me while I'm carrying his child or even after I have the baby! Now back down!" Lenalee nearly screeched the last few words. Komui took a step back at her sharp words and the angry look on her face.

"But…"

"No buts, Brother. Now everyone who is hear listen good! I am pregnant and yes, Allen Walker is the father, let everyone else know as I'm not going to be going around and telling everyone my self! General Cross, as of this moment, Allen is no longer your apprentice, nor has he been since you sent him to the Order… any questions?" She demanded, hands on hips and eyes sweeping over everyone with a challenge in her eyes that had ever single woman there nodding in approval. It was a look of a female tiger who was protecting it mate and cubs.

"Score for Allen." Was the only sound as Lavi was holding his sides in laughter everyone else around him sniggering at his words, though none of them laughed openly as Komui looked like he was going to have a fit and Cross was clearly upset that his main source of income was cut off.

"Good I'm glad everyone is calming down and accepting this. Now if you don't mind I'm going to look for my boyfriend and tell him it's safe to come out. If you make a liar out of me, Brother, then I'll kick you into orbit, and if you try and get anything out of him Cross, I'll kick you to the Earths core. Am. I. Clear." The final part was not a question and everyone nodded, Komui being held back by Reever and the others when he went to protest.

Cloud just started to clap as did almost everyone else, a nod of approval being all Lenalee needed before she turned and entered the Ark. Cross stomped off to work out how to get more money now that Allen had been cut off from him.

Komui just cried as he was dragged off to finish his work, all of the Researchers already working out who was going to watch over him during the coming months as chances were, he was going to try something on Allen's life. And none of them wanted to be yelled at by Lenalee for failing to prevent anything from happen to her Allen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Cravings

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-man in any way shape or form

A/N: Here's the next chapter all my new readers and I have to say this much you guys rock as I don't seem to be getting many reviews with my normal stories. Anyway once again thanks to Coralian Exorcist for beta this work again and fixing all those little mistakes I make.

Anyway enjoy and do leave reviews as I love to hear how everyone is enjoying my work and were it might need improvements.

Chapter 3: Midnight and Change.

A month after the Order's move, Allen was sleeping calmly, his dreams that of a nice, quiet English cottage in the middle of the country with Lenalee at his side and a few children playing soundly from all around and a happy smile on both parents' faces.

His nice dream was shattered, however, when a hand came down and slapped him lightly on the cheek. He opened his eyes just a little to see Lenalee lying next to him a mischievous smile on her face at the slightly upset look on his face for being woken up like that her hand coming up a moment later to start tapping a beat on his forehead with a single finger.

"What is it?" He asks sleepily rolling over fully to face his girlfriend and lover the young woman only smiling at him as she tapped a finger on his forehead still.

Deciding not to ask why she was using his forehead to keep the beat of some unknown song, Allen just rolled over so that his back was to her, eyes locking with the panting that he had hang up the moment a room had been sorted for him. The clown and coffin panting still reminded him of his foster father Mana even now.

"Allen." Lenalee called out his name dragging the last few letters out by snuggling up into his back, hands playing with a few strands of hair now lips paused at the base of his neck.

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry." Was the simple answer, though the way she said it how ever interacted that he was the one to fix this problem now or he was going to be annoyed until he did.

Giving a sigh and wondering if this was the craving part of the pregnancy that the other women had warned him about Allen slowly sat up and looked at the clock to one side, an even bigger sigh escaping his lips at the sight that it was only one in the morning.

"I can go see if Jerry has anything left over from dinner or I can try and make you something." He says after a few moments of thinking over whose idea it was for him to stay with her only to remember that it was his as it was the only safe place from Komui, who seemed to be fixed on killing him at the moment.

"I want stew berries and chocolate, Allen, not left over's." Lenalee said sharply watching as the young man slowly gets out of bed with an innocent smile on her face at the look he gave her at the request.

"Do I want to know what well happen to me if I can't find stew berries and chocolate?"

"My brother said something about a new Komurin the other day and something…" Lenalee trailed off at the end as Allen ran from the room muttering about finding stew berries and chocolate before Komui found out he was denying his sister anything.

Moving quickly and quietly through the new HQ halls Allen was soon in the kitchen area but the sight of a lamp being on ahead made him pause for a moment the thought of waiting for who ever was in the kitchen quickly leaving his mind as he didn't want to chance upsetting his girlfriend.

Entering the kitchen revealed Miranda sitting to one side slowly eating a late night snack, her eyes darting all around as if afraid something was going to jump out at her. Sitting to another side in the shadows was General Tiedoll sketching pad out his head bowed in deep thought while he was drawing away.

"Good evening Mr. Walker, is there a reason you are out late this evening?" Tiedoll asked calmly without looking up. Years on the road as both an artist and Exorcist helped him spot the boy standing in the entry way long before anyone else would be able to in this low light.

Miranda gave a startled shout when Allen walked fully into the low light but calmed down and smiled a little at her friend who just returned the smile.

"Just getting Lenalee a midnight snack." Allen says calmly moving to the cupboards and starting to look through them eyes narrowing a little after opening the third cupboard with nothing but caned goods in it, "Ah, either of you wouldn't happen to know were Jerry keeps the stew berries and chocolate would you?"

Tiedoll shook his head but did start to look through the cupboards around him while Miranda moved over to where Jerry normally stored his fresh fruit and vegetables, Allen nodding his thanks as he went back to looking for the chocolate.

"Found some dark chocolate Mr. Walker. The questions should be, how ever, how does our Ms. Lee want it? Melted or just as a block?" General Tiedoll says calmly from one side.

"I found a small packet of stew berries Allen. Do you think there will be enough for her?" Miranda says a few moments later while Allen and the General debated about what to do with the chocolate as Allen refused to go back to his room without the items needed for fear of being handed over to Komui or Cross.

"I'm sure it will be enough for tonight but I'll have to remember to let Jerry know we are going to need a lot more if she makes a habit of this… Also I say melt half the chocolate and take the rest as it is should be enough to keep her happy and me out of Komui's hands for another day."

Tiedoll gave a laugh at Allen's words as he had heard of what happened since he got back the other day and how Komui had tried at least once a day to see if Lenalee was unhappy, and if so, take it out of Allen's hide.

"I'm sure everything will work out." He said calmly starting to heat some water and putting a bowl over it so that they could melt some of the chocolate. Allen sorted out the rest of the tray that Miranda had brought over with the dozen stew berries on it.

"I hope so. She keeps on threatening to turn Komui loose on me and at the moment I would like to be alive to see my kid born." Allen says with a laugh Miranda and Tiedoll joining in as the chocolate started to melt.

"I'm sure everything will work out Allen, until then if things get to bad I can help some way in calming her down." Miranda said softly watching as Allen put together the last of the midnight snack for his lover. The white haired boy, nodding his thanks, left the room.

"It is going to be a joy to draw those two when this child is born, Ms. Lee is glowing as it is and it could be interesting to see how she looks when the baby is in her arms." Tiedoll says with a smile, going back to his work Miranda just nodding and returning to her snack.

Getting back to his room Allen was greeted by the sight of Lenalee sitting up in bed, lamp lit as she read a book on parenting that Krory had been conned into buying the last time he had been out on a mission.

"I'm back, and I found what you wanted." Allen says with a smile. The young woman seemed to sit a little straighter in her bed eyes having a twinkle that clearly said she was going to enjoy the treat he was carrying.

He couldn't help but laugh a little at how she started to bounce in the bed eyes locked on the tray as he moved forward and place the tray on the bedside table next to her a smile still in place as she seemed to dive on the stew berries and started to dip them in chocolate or just bit into one of the bars to the side.

"Need or want anything else Lenalee? I have training with Kanda in the early this morning… why I need swordsman training I don't know. All I know is I have to have it with him." Allen says calmly sitting on the edge of the bed pulling his boots off and starting on the shirt he had thrown on.

"No this will do, dear, thanks." Lenalee says with a smile before going back to her stew berries silently hoping that Kanda wouldn't do anything permanent to Allen or wake her in the morning when he came to get the young man.

Nodding at her words Allen climbed back into bed and rolled over so that his back was to the light of the single lamp, saying a soft goodnight before dozing back off Lenalee just whispering the same to him eating a chocolate bar with one hand and running her fingers through his hair with the other book laying on her lap going unnoticed for now.

0000000000000000000000000

The next morning Lenalee slept through Kanda waking Allen up and taking him to the training room to learn how to use a sword for something other then swinging wildly the way he had been, in Kanda's books.

A few hours after Allen was dragged from the room Lenalee slowly woke up and just looked around, eyes coming to rest on the spot next to her that was very cold now when before it had a nice warm patch of her lover.

'I wonder how Kanda is treating him as if he's anything like how he trained me Allen might not be able to move by lunch time.' She thought slowly getting up and start to look for what would still fit her for the day. She seemed to need new cloths every day lately.

Finding a summer dress that would do for now Lenalee calmly left her room, her target goal being the kitchen to see what Jerry had cooked up for the day.

Entering the kitchen Lenalee gave a smile to greet the head cook as he ordered his helpers like a sergeant did his troops a clearing of her throat had him bouncing forward and says with his normal charming personality.

"Lenalee my dear how are you and our little bundle of joy to come coming along?"

"We are fine, Jerry, but we are hungry so if you can I would like…" Lenalee started to list off a meal that Allen would have been proud of.

After eating her monster meal Lenalee decided to head down and see how Allen was doing in training a slight spring in her step as she goes a nod of the head being all she gave to those of greeted her.

A scream of pain was what greeted her when she entered the training room Allen leaning ageist his replica of the Sword of Exorcism one arm bound to his side so that he was in the same state of body with the sword draw without drawing it.

A few small cuts nearly had her moving to his side but Kanda was standing between Allen and the door and as such he wouldn't let her near until he had finished, Mugen was out but not activated, eyes narrowed at Allen's gasping form.

"Bean-sprout you are just perfect! Why I agreed to train you is beyond me." Kanda says sharply moving to turn his back on Allen and leave the room only to stop when the sound of metal leaving wood came from were Allen was.

"My name is Allen Walker, Kanda, and we aren't done yet... in fact I wont call this done until I cut that hair, girly man" Allen says softly standing up fully sword slowly coming up and ready tip pointing right at Kanda's back the look in his eyes almost scaring Lenalee at how cold and evil looking they looked.

Kanda just sighed as he turned to face Allen, sword coming up for a ready attack Lenalee just watching as both boys lunged at each other, swords clashing together in a test of strength Allen's face showing one of deep concentration while Kanda looked to be as relaxed as ever.

"Boys you have been at this for three hours, so both of you back down now." Lenalee calls out moving towards the boys, blades still locked, rolling her eyes at the looks they threw at her for interrupting them.

"Allen I swear, if this is some macho thing I'm going to see to it that you can't have any more kids. And Kanda, you were told to start from the basics and work your way up. Now both of you, back down." Lenalee says after a few minutes where nether boy backed down, both of them still locked together.

Allen gave a sigh and stepped back from Kanda, letting the sword fall from his hand as he goes with Kanda just narrowing his eyes and turning away not wanting to watch as Lenalee moved to Allen's side and give him a small peck on the cheek.

"Why do you two have to rub each other the wrong way?" Lenalee asks once they got the shirt off Allen so that he could move his left arm again, her eyes drifting over his toned chest and the tattoo like markings the Innocence's in that arm left on his shoulder.

"We just like to do it is all, not sure why." Allen says calmly pulling on his normal shirt not paying the looks she was giving his bare back any mind while talking turning his head a little to show the curse scar to her as he says, "He has stated that he hates people who are cursed and hates those who brake promises the most. Though maybe I have done those two things without knowing it."

"Allen you are cursed but I don't see the curse or the black arm. I see a young man who loves life and his friends, he is willing to do anything to protect the souls of those cursed to serve the Earl, and all of these things make me love you Allen, so don't change for anyone." Lenalee says moving up to his side and pull the slightly taller boy into a hug Allen returning it not paying his open shirt any mind as it always felt good to feel Lenalee on his bare skin in his books.

Holding each other for a few minutes Lenalee burring her nose into Allen's chest a happy little purring like sound coming up from her as she douse this Allen just smiling and holding her close whispering a soft love you into her hair.

"I won't." He whispers just holding her close while looking up towards the roof almost like he was looking for a higher power to make sure nothing would change.

It was the reflexion in one of the windows how ever that caught his eye and made him freeze a little eyes locking with the image looking back at him, Lenalee raised her head when Allen froze up looking at what he was looking at just showed a reflexion of them together but something in that image was clearly upsetting Allen going by how he was shaking his a head at what he saw.

"Allen what is it?" She asks softly looking at him as he took another step back so that his image was no longer in the reflexion.

"Lenalee… I just saw myself…" Allen trailed off here and looked at her with fear in his eyes one hand coming up to pull her close again, "I just saw myself with the markings of a Noah and gray skin in that image."

Lenalee looked up sharply at this and just looked at the fear in Allen's eyes for a few minutes a small smile coming onto her face as she leaned in close again kissing his collarbone as she goes, "I would still love you and I will never stop caring for you if you did turn into one of them for I know deep down that you would still fight for the Order and not the Earl like those others did."

Allen just nodded and held Lenalee close eyes drifting over to the window to one side the image looking back at him once again that of him with gray Noah skin and stigmata only just showing from under his white hair the look his Noah self giving him clearly said that it agreed with Lenalee which surprised him.

'Maybe being a Noah isn't a bad thing but it will make things harder to get along with everyone else who thinks you are evil and working for the Earl.' Allen thought holding the young woman in his arms close a small smile forming on his face at the feel of her rounding middle on his stomach, 'As long as she believes in me and loves me I wont turn to the Earl, I'll still fight for humans and the Akuma just as I promised my Innocence.

Lenalee's thoughts were much the same as Allen's only it was of support of him, if the Order turned on him should he completely transform into a Noah then she would turn on the Order, for deep down she knew that Allen would be the same person no matter how he looked and that he would continue to fight the way he always has.

'And for that I can only love him.' She thought taking a step back out of his arms a smile on her face as she says calmly playing with the hem of her dress, "Allen I don't know if you noticed but I am having trouble finding clothes that fit lately and my brother keeps on wanting to dress me in lace when ever I bring this up with him. So I was wondering if you could join me in town and help me pick out some clothes and carry them for me?"

Giving a laugh Allen nods and finishes redressing moving to her side and taking her arm in his lead the way towards the main gate of the new HQ, already working out which bar to hit to win some more money for the coming months.

Both of them left without noticing Komui and Cross watching them from the moment Lenalee entered the training room.

Cross raising a wineglass in salute to Allen for looking after Lenalee so well and also for what Lenalee said in the training room about Allen and what he would do even if he turned into a Noah which he know could be possible given who his foster father was. Cross has been tracking Mana for a long time to see if the man had been a Noah before he picked up Allen.

'Still I need to find a new source of income… I wonder if I can find another apprentice while still tied to a desk job.' He thought moving off Komui only a few steps behind him.

Komui's thoughts were along the same lines as Cross's, only he wanted to get his hands on a sample of Allen's blood to see if there was a deference between normal humans and Noah blood, that and he still wanted to kill the young man for getting his sister pregnant.

'The future will bring what it brings and I just hope that she is right about Allen still being himself if he turns into one of them, although if he did turn I can kill him without my Lenalee killing me… wouldn't I?" He thought to himself moving to his office just pass Cross's.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-man in any way shape or form.

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed I have to say I enjoy hearing back on what you all think and were I might need to improve the storey line, once again thanks to my beta for his great work. Leave a review as I do enjoy hearing from you all my fans and fellow writers.

Chapter 4: A Battle Begins.

'Why do all doctors tools have to be freezing cold?' Lenalee thought to herself while laying back and letting the Head Nurse perform her fortnightly check up fighting back a shiver when the Nurse leaned in to listen for the baby's heart beat.

"Hmmm everything sounds O.K. You are coming along nicely dear, you do need to eat a little more in the way of vegetables but otherwise I don't see anything wrong with you… any complaints as of late?" The Nurse asks calmly, putting away all of her tools but throwing one of the less breakable ones over her shoulder all of a sudden. A cry of pain that Lenalee recognized as her brother sounded. "Stay out of here Komui or I'll castrate you."

Trying not to laugh at her brother's pain or wince at the thought of her brother sounding even more high pitched then he dose at times, Lenalee leaned back to think. After a few minutes she said, "Just a little sick in the morning but otherwise I'm fine."

"That's good and sorry to say I can't do anything about your morning sickness dear." The Nurse paused here for a moment looking over everything before looking at Lenalee with a small smile, "How's Mr. Walker handling all of this?"

This question did have Lenalee laughing out loud as she says slowly getting up and pulling her shirt down over her rounded middle. Being four months nearly five along she was very large now compared to what she was, and she still had another four months to go.

"I think he's more happy about this than I am, I keep on waking up to him rubbing my middle, and were ever possible he ambushes me to take out and treats to dinner or something else, it really is sweet. But at the moment all I want to do is just sit back with a good book and relax most nights."

"You better just learn to enjoy this treatment dear. Chances are he's going to be like all men and be somewhere else when it comes to changing dippers and such when the baby is born, in fact you well more then likely only see him when it times to play with the kid or in bed." The Nurse says with a laugh Lenalee just making a face at that image.

"I'm sure Allen won't be that bad," Lenalee says finishing doing up her normal shoes as the Nurse had decided to remove the variable of Innocence's from the babies development meaning she was no longer allowed on missions or even out of the Order building without an escort.

Walking away from the medical wing Lenalee came to a stop when Lavi walked up to her a cheeky smile on his face as he bent down to have a look at her, one hand coming up to rub his chin, "Hmm I wonder if Allen is noticing the glow about you that seems to be there most of the time."

"He says I glow every morning when he wakes up Lavi. Now is there something I can do for you?"

"Nothing at all. I was just passing comment on how happy you look," Lavi says moving to stand next to her and then kept pace, both of them just talking and catching up on things as they made there way down to the dinning hall.

Entering the dinning hall Lenalee and Lavi paused at the sight of Kanda holding Mugen at Allen's neck, the young man pressed ageist the wall with his Innocence's hand up and holding the blade while a painful look was on his face as the other hand was pressed into his chest as if he was in great pain. He seemed to be having trouble breathing going by how deep he was drawing in air. Lenalee's eyes widened at the ash gray colour of the hand on his chest.

"I may have partly transformed, Girly man, but I'm still Allen Walker I am not the Fourteen Noah!" Allen hisses out, the greying of his skin only just showing under the collar of his shirt, Kanda just narrowing his eyes and pushing the blade a little more. A thin line of blood starting to show running the length of the blade as Allen kept his grip on the sword. Everyone watched as a single drop of red blood pooled over Kanda's first finger and then dropped to the floor.

"KANDA! Lower that sword from my boyfriends' neck now!" Lenalee yelled out, moving as quickly as she could across the room. Finders and a few other Exorcists tried to stop her from getting close to the partly transformed Allen but Lavi either stopped them or she dodged around them showing that she had her combat stile down to a fine art. She even danced to dodge some of the people trying to get her.

Kanda didn't move in time as Lenalee hit him from the side, making sure to hit at an angel that would deflect the blade from Allen's neck. Lenalee's grip around his middle from the hit only lasting long enough to move out of the way she then hugged Allen in a such a way that he couldn't threaten him again without chancing a hit on her.

"Lenalee get away from him! He's a Noah and as such an enemy of the Order." Kanda says sharply after righting himself, looking to see who was supporting him on this, only to find that, besides a few Finders who had lost someone to a Noah, everyone was backing away from him, the looks on their faces clearly said they were on Allen's side in this.

"He may be a Noah, but he's still Allen, the father of my baby and the man I love. Now back down." Lenalee said sharply over her shoulder head only turning long enough to look at Kanda with a pleading look entering her eyes for him to back down.

"Lenalee move out of the way." Allen whispers softly looking down at her with a small smile, the first signs of the black cross starting to form on his forehead. His breathing was evening out again but she could still hear the slightest wheeze of pain in his breath, "I don't want you or our child getting hurt on my account."

Lenalee just shook her head, burring it deeper into his chest as she gave a deep sob. If she moved then Kanda would pounce and more then likely slices Allen up enough that he wouldn't be able to do anything while the Vatican did all kinds of tests on him, much as they had done on her when she first came to the Order.

Lavi was the one, surprisingly enough, to step forward and place his hand on Mugen, pushing down saying in his normal cheerful voice, "Yuu, do you really see our Allen going to work for the Earl? I can't, no matter how he looks. Now put Mugen away and we'll all go enjoy lunch."

"Don't call me that." Kanda says sharply slashing around and missing Lavi by a few inches as the red head ducked just in time, a cheeky smile on his face as he danced away taunting Kanda all the way. The swordsman just watched the idea of a Bookman move away and gave a snort looking back at Allen with narrowed eyes.

"If you so much as harm a hair on anyone's head within the Order, I'll kill you myself Bean Sprout." He says ever so softly, turning away from Allen and Lenalee, moving out of the room with many others following along not wanting to be there any longer than they had to with Allen in this state.

Allen just watched Kanda as he left the room a sigh escaping his lips as another spike of pain ripped through his body, a gasp escaping his lips as he started to fold with Lenalee going down with him. They both sat against the wall now.

"I wonder if all the others Noah went through this much pain when they first come into their power." He whispers with a laugh, Lenalee just smiling and kissing his forehead making a note to herself that even with the black marks, his skin was still as smooth as it ever was when she kissed him there.

Lavi, who had come back after making sure that Kanda wasn't in the room anymore and also letting his Master know what was happening calmly crouched down in front of the couple and says bringing a hand up to push Allen's hair back to get a good look at the stigmata markings on his forehead now. "You're more then likely going through more then they where as you are fighting to hang onto what you think is your humanity whereas they just let it go… or that's the theory at any rate."

"Nice to know." Allen gasps out, feeling more pain rip through his body, his grip tightening on Lenalee's arm. The young woman was not saying anything about the pain that grip was causing her as it seemed to relax Allen a little knowing she was there.

"Oh it's started has it?" Came a voice of someone Lenalee really didn't want to deal with at the moment.

Komui walked forward without a care in the world looking down at Allen who just looked at him the greying of his skin finally finishing but he was still in pain fighting back the more monstrous side of his Noah genes at the moment, that and for some reason he was hearing Mana's voice in his head again telling him to fight back against the Akuma within.

"Perfect time to test my latest invention I think." He says with a evil smile as all of a sudden Allen found a strange helmet strapped to his head a dozen wires and rods sticking out of it all of the cables contacting to a second matching helmet. "The Dream Viewer Mark Three." He finished with an evil smile as he turned to face Lavi with the other helmet.

Lenalee seeing were this was heading snatched the other helmet from her brothers hands and says looking up at him and not paying his hurt puppy look any mind as he had used it so many times on her she wasn't effected by it any more, "What happen to the Mark one and two? And what does it do as I'm not letting you hock anything up to my Allen without my say so."

Komui seemed to finds something very interesting about the wall above Lenalee at her words and at first didn't say anything at all only to be grabbed by his collar and pulled down to her level the look in her eyes promising pain beyond imagining if he didn't answer her question.

"Mark one and two swopped personalities with my test subjects but it swopped them back the moment they reversed the helmets but Mark three works without a problem I swear Lenalee my dear little sister."

Narrowing her eyes for a moment Lenalee gave a nod and then before anyone could stop her put the other helmet on her own head sitting back down next to Allen as she says looking her brother in the eyes. "Turn it on then."

Lavi raised an eyebrow at the battle going on behind Komui's eyes as it was clear this helmet hadn't been tested fully yet otherwise he would have done as Lenalee said without hesitating, "Question. What or who did you test this helmet on?"

Komui seemed to find that spot on the wall again and seemed to be studying it even harder then before Lenalee hiding her small smirk of victory behind a hand as she know her brother wouldn't chance turning it on with her being the first human test subject.

Allen who had been quiet through out all of this just gave a sigh and slowly pulled himself to his feet teeth gritted in pain as he says softly looking down at Lenalee, "I think we need to go see Hevlaska… she might be able to tell us if I'm going to win this fight or we let Kanda kill me out right as I refuse to fight or be responsible for the death of any of you."

Lavi was about to nod in agreement with Allen about the part on Hevlaska but was stopped when Komui reached out and flicked a switch on the side of both helmets making both Allen and Lenalee look at him in shock.

"Two of the Finders were the test subjects and it worked without a problem on them and the dozen others I tested it on." He says as Allen dropped to his knees feeling sleep over power him Lenalee also slumping forward her hand coming down to her middle to shield there baby from the cold stone floor.

The last thing both of them heard before the sleep over took them was Lavi calling their names and Komui saying that it would be a bad idea to remove the helmets from either of them now and that they just had to wait the needed time.

0000000000000000

Lenalee didn't know how long she defied on the void of nothingness but she soon found herself standing on an old country road by the looks of it nothing like her normal dreams of silence and death she normally had.

Along the edge of the road she could see large rocks and dead trees a white moon high up in the sky at the moment stars shinning brightly, the whole night sky how ever suddenly lit up for a moment with images of the last few weeks but she saw herself in them along.

"Must be in Allen's mind." Lenalee says softly looking all around bringing her hands up to rub her arms at the coldness that seemed to be all around her at the moment the images in the sky vanishing as quickly as they came.

"Indeed you are young lady… how you got in here I don't know but I have to say its nice to talk to someone else besides my son." A deepest sounding voice says from behind her Lenalee spinning around to find herself face to face with a suit of cloths that any English Gentleman would ware the face being clocked in shadow for some unknown reason as the top hat he had on didn't shadow that much.

"Who are you?" Lenalee asked only to bring a hand up to her month in shock as she took a step backwards, "Stupid question… your Mana Walker Allen's adopted father, but I thought Allen set you free as his first Akuma kill after turning you into one."

"He did, I'm just an echo left over within his mind and scar, I am put simply the curse that Mana Walker inflected on Allen for his mistake, and you can call me Mana my dear lady, might I know the name of my guest?" Mana asks calmly a pair of chairs appearing a moment later as he calmly sat down Lenalee following suit a moment later.

"Well then that explains a few things about Allen's scar and how it was able to evolve the way it did." Lenalee says softly to herself before offering a hand to Mana a small smile on her face coming into place, "Lenalee Lee Allen's girlfriend and currently carrying his child."

"Indeed you have the glow about you that all new mothers tend to have even within his mind you have it, but I have a feeling you didn't just end up here by chance so what is it you are doing here my dear." Mana asks calmly leaning back in his seat once again face shrouded in shadows preventing Lenalee from seeing any details.

"Well I'm here thanks to one of my brothers inventions and the reason we are using it is because Allen's body has totally transformed into a Noah's body same skin colour and markings on his forehead, but he seemed to be still Allen so to speck but he kept on talking about some sort of battle within over the last week or so that he was having trouble fighting, so I guess that is why I'm here to see which side wins."

"Is that what was all that noise is over there." Mana says calmly looking over to the side of the road in the distances Lenalee could just make out a large flash of light and then nothing the ground giving a slight shake a moment later. "So Mana Walker did choose Allen to be his successor after all and now the boy fights to hang onto his modem humanity over the Noah's view on what humanity should be, the same fight Mana Walker went through to brake away from the others and become a wanderer."

"I have to help him." Lenalee says seeing another flash of light now that she know what to look for getting to her feet only to have a cold gloved hand grab her wrest Mana giving her a look that clearly said sit back down.

"What can you do to help him within his own mind dear? You have no powers here and if you call out to him and distract him in any way the Noah half could win, so what can you do?" Mana demanded to know rather harshly Lenalee getting the feeling that his eyes were boring holes into her head.

"I can still be there to help him back up should he fall, I wont let the father of my child become a monster like the other Noah have become." On that note Lenalee turned and started for the edge of the road planning on cutting across the wasteland and get to where Allen was fighting for his humanity.

Mana didn't say a word as he watched her try and step off the road only to be thrown backwards a small laugh escaping him as she huffed and tried again. "Only those who are marked in same way as he is can cross that waste and as you are nether cursed nor without any family at all you can't cross."

"So I have to be cursed or lose my brother to be able to cross Allen's mindscape, just as he would need to have a family member to cross mine I take it."

"Indeed."

"Then I am asking you to curse me the same as Allen is cursed." Lenalee says without even looking at Mana eyes locked on the flashes of light happening on in the distances one hand starting to flex and relax.

"You're willing to see the pain and suffering of countless souls until the end of the war just for love?" Mana asks calmly eyes flicking down to her legs that all of a sudden had her Dark Boots forming her rounding middle vanishing and hair growing out to the way it had been before it had been burned off.

'She's tapping into what she sees as herself at her best… might be hope for the boy yet.'

"Yes."

"Then I can do that for only those who are willing to share a curse can have it placed on them as well." Mana says calmly moving to stand behind Lenalee placing both his hands on her cheeks keeping her head facing the flashing lights ahead.

"Know that you carry the same burden as Allen now, to see suffering and pain every time you look on your enemy, but put your mind at ease. Your unborn child will not be touched by my hands." Mana whispers into her ear Lenalee managing to finally get a look at his face her eyes widening at what she saw.

A Skull was all she could see a strange black spiral marking the right eye and the left looked to be an empty void a calligraphy styled D over that void of a left eye, "Carry this burden well, child, and know that Mana Walker would have approved of you and Allen being together."

Before she could say anything to this Lenalee felt a sharp pain over her right eye as Mana faded away, giving a scream of pain she went down to her knees one hand coming up to cover her right eye as she felt a burning pain run down through the eye.

00000000000

Komui and Lavi along with Miranda who was using her Innocence's to make sure nothing happened to the baby and Cloud who had shown up at some point while the three just looked at the sleeping couple to one side of the dinning hall.

They all looked on in surprise as Lenalee's hair changed into a snow white colour for the bans starting to frame her face a cut appearing a moment later over her right eye as they all realised what was happening. Komui was being held down by Cloud as he started to dive for the helmets connecting the two.

"It's to late. She now carries his curse." Cloud says sharply watching as the hair that framed Allen's face changed back to a rust red colour, and the cut above Lenalee's right eye quickly healed as the line started to grow down through the eye and stop about mid way down her cheek leaving an identical mark on her face to Allen's.

000000000000

Gasping for air that wouldn't come Lenalee slowly seat up the pain in her right eye gone now but she now felt she had ran a marathon after that.

Bringing a hand up to look at her hair she gave a sign of relief to know that only the bangs framing her face had turned white the rest was still its dark green colour, looking to the side she saw a mirror had appeared out of no were allowing her to see how she looked now.

Looking at herself she couldn't help but be a little impressed with how the white bangs of hair framing her face made her look, the scar running down the right side of her face was a light pink colour and not the angry red that Allen's was so it didn't stand out to much against her lightly tanned skin.

Feeling another rumble in the earth under her feet she turned to look at the battle going on in the distance and gave a small smile, "I'm coming, love, and haven help that Noah half of you as I'm feeling a little frisky and could do with a good fight." She finished with a larger evil looking smile kicking off from the ground her boots shaping into their maximum level.

"Over the lips through the gums look out Noah here I come!" She shouted as with a sonic bang she was off heading at top speed toward the battle of wills that was being raged within Allen's own mind and there was nothing that was going to stop her from helping the Human Allen from winning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Battle of Wills

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-man in any way shape or form.

A/N: Ah another chapter done and ready for your enjoyment, I have to say I had fun writing this chapter and my beta said he enjoyed fixing the mistakes, great job again on this chapter Coralian Exorcist.

Anyway this is what some of you have been waiting for I think, Allen vs. his Noah self, enjoy and do leave a review as I have never written a combat like this one.

Chapter 5: The Battle of Wills.

It took a lot to rattle Kanda as such he was only mildly surprised to see Allen leaning ageist the dinning room hall still even after he had left an hour ago, Lavi and Komui seating to one side watching him closely the Noah markings were in full bloom now, Miranda and Cloud were the surprising people to be there and Miranda had her Innocence's activated.

Moving around to see what had the others attention the sight of Lenalee laying next to Allen and now with white hair framing her face had his eyes widening only a little the curse sign also then clearly stating to him that she now carried the Bean Sprouts curse as well.

Eyes going over the two helmets he gave a slight snort and says making everyone save Miranda jump as she know of everything within her time field and as it covered the whole hall she know the moment he entered.

"What have you done this time Komui?"

"Nothing it's all that Octopuses Allen's fault first he took away my Sister's innocence's and now his cursed my Lenalee." Komui says with a whimpering tone of voice Lavi just giving him a look that clearly said whose fault it really was.

"He was the one to turn the helmet on Yu and then he tells us not to turn it off until the timer runs out which he set to twelve hours which only one and a half hours has passed ten minutes of which Lenalee has now been sporting her new hair colour." Lavi says with a large smile not even flinching when Kanda gave a flick of the thumb Mugen coming out the needed inch to do a quick draw.

"Don't call me that name Rabbit, and who's idea was it to put the other helmet on Lenalee's head… even better question is what is it meant to do." Kanda says not paying Lavi any mind after the normal warning of using his Christine name.

"It was hers, she decided that if anyone was to get into Allen's head it would be her, and that is what this helmet douse it lets person warring helmet B into the mind and dreams of helmet A, also Lenalee didn't think her brother would turn the damn thing on with her being the other person hocked up to it but he did." Lavi said calmly not looking at Kanda now wanting to keep an eye on his friends for now.

Giving a slight snort Kanda pulled a chair up to one side and just leaned back Mugen resting at the ready as he says calmly looking at Allen's still form, "If he wakes up and is a Noah I'm killing him."

"I wont stop you…" Lavi whispers fingering his hammer at the moment knowing that Allen would be thankful that one or both of them killed him before he could hurt any of his friends.

000000000000000000

"Do you really think that along you can defeat your own original sin?" A dark mocking voice asks Allen as he slides backwards from the latest hit on the Crown Clown his teeth gritted against the pain going up his left arm. "Because that is what us Noah are really, humans who have embraced our original sin yet also had it removed."

"I have to… Lenalee is waiting for me and I wont let you near her." Allen says between breaths looking up through the bangs of hair eyes locking with an identical set that seemed to be mocking him with there look.

The Noah Allen stood as tall as Allen did but his skin and forehead had all of the Noah markings, the left arm also had the pentagram on it and not cross like Allen's did, he was currently in a full suit of armour of a pitch black similar in stile to the Level Three Akuma's only he didn't have the helmet on and also had a long black clock on, spines sticking up on both shoulder guards.

He had the same black taloned hand as Allen did with the Crown Clown activated but his right arm was armoured and not the soft white Allen's was it was the helmet that was resting up and at the back of his head also had markings on it much like Allen's masquerade mask.

"Oh yes the little girl, who's carrying our brat of a child, I'm going to enjoy making her my plaything for the rest of her life when I win here." The Noah says calmly starting to walk forward not paying the ruined street around him any mind, the two of them battling in what looked like the remains of London the streets lined with craters now many of them had smoke raising from them given the battle going on at the moment.

Allen gave a snarl at that and jumped forward left hand leading as he screamed out his rage at that comment the Noah just rolling its eyes and brought its own left hand up and blocked the coming attack his right foot coming up the moment Allen locked fingers with his hands both set of blades just short of cutting each other Allen jumping back to avoid the kick.

"Strike a nerve did I?" Noah says with a laugh his hand coming up to block the next few attacks before his knee come up and knocked the wind out of Allen sending the young man flying into a near by building and through the wall the whole building coming down a moment later. "Pathetic I haven't even broken a sweat yet and your barely standing, maybe I should take control and show that girl what a real man can do."

"I wont let you." Allen whispers slowly standing up pushing a chunk of wall of his back as he goes eyes down cast at for a moment before he looked up his left eye activated now as he started to walk forward slowly, "Nothing is going to stop me from going back to her and nothing is going to stop me from taking back full control, not you, not the Earl, not even God can stop me from going back to her, I'll move heaven itself if I have to."

"Big words for a half assed human."

Allen didn't answer him as he charged forward the clown belt coming into play now as it lashed out forming hard spikes and shot forward to impale the Noah. Giving a snort the Noah just flicked a hand as his clock lashed out from behind him forming into a matching number of spikes and clashing with the on coming attack his arm coming up and blocking main attack from Allen himself.

"Cross Grave!" Allen called out watching as the white cross formed on the Noah's chest plate its eyes widening at the fact that Allen hadn't locked blades with him again but attacked using his Innocence's itself something he hadn't done save with Clown Belt in the week long fight they had been having within

The explosion from the attack sent the armoured figure flying into and through three buildings Allen hoovering in the air thanks to Clown Belts long webbing his eyes narrowed as he started to reach for his left arm and grip his wrest planning on pulling the Sword of Exorcism out to finish this match now that he had some breathing room.

"Oh no you don't!" Noah called out sharply from behind Allen all of a sudden his foot connecting with Allen's back and sending him crashing into the street and even into the old catacombs that Allen knows of under London. "No swords in this match boy."

"How…" Allen gasped out slowly getting back to his feet and looking up at the Noah who was hoovering in the air much like Allen had been with the help of his clock that was jet black to Crown Clown's snow white.

"How did I get behind you so quickly? I'm as fast as you are if not faster boy." Noah says with a laugh bringing his left hand up and made a beckoning motion with it, "Now then I believe we had a nice little fight going a moment ago lets keep it up as I might even consider this a challenge now that you are putting a little energy into it."

Allen gave a sigh as he got back to his feet fully and got into a combat crouch knowing that he had to some how gain the needed few minutes to drew Exorcism but it was clear that Noah wasn't going to let him have that needed few minutes meaning that Noah knew that if he did drew it he would be defeated.

'Got to burry him under enough building to give me the time to draw Exorcism and finish this.' Allen thought bring his arm up in time to block the downwards strike from Noah the insane smile growing on his face at the fight Allen was putting up now.

The two clashed for a few minutes trading blows and blocking the others counter attack both of them using Clown Belt or in Noah's case the black clock to counter the others belt yet attack at the same time locking them in a loop of attack and counter attack a formulary loop that Allen had fought every night for a week now.

It was when they broke apart for a breather on both accounts as Noah was finally getting a work out with Allen fighting with everything he had, Allen making a note that the Noah seemed stronger to now that his body had transformed for the first time. 'I should have taken him out when he first showed up, but why did he look to agree with me when I saw him in that window the other month on not joining the Earl… unless that was still me only in Noah form and this guy is the Monster within.'

"I have to say this is fun but I really need to finish this and take that little girl for a ride with a true human and not a half ass like you." Noah says with a laugh bringing his left hand up as a ball of energy gathered in it much like the Earl had done back in Edo and Allen had fought him for the first time.

Allen got ready to dive out of the way of the on coming attack but having a feeling that it wouldn't matter as chances were Noah planed on glassing the whole city in which case he was toast no matter what he did but that wouldn't stop him from trying after all he had to get back to Lenalee.

Just as Noah was about to throw his arm down and lunch the attack a green and black blue slammed into his back and sent him into the near by river the ground shaking a moment later to show he had hit bottom and more then likely had been punched a good few meters into the bedrock at the bottom there.

Allen looked at the energy ball that slowly died away after Noah had been kicked; his eyes moved to the green haired woman hoovering were Noah had been her long hair a formulary sight to his eyes as smile played on his lips.

"One Noah and your getting your ass kicked Allen… what do I see in you?" Came the formulary voice of Lenalee her hair being thrown to one side when she turned to face Allen his eyes widening at the sight of the scar down the right side of her face and the white bangs of hair.

"What did you do Lenalee? Why are you cursed?" Allen asks not paying her question any mind as the moment as she came down to land next to him her boots shaping back to level two only the heel was more a spike then normal for her. "And I like to think its love for what you see in me."

"Mana said the only way I could get here in time was to either have no family or cursed… I chose the curse." Lenalee says softly moving to hug Allen holding him close as she fought back tears. "Your right to it is love that I see in you." She whispers into his ear while still holding him close.

"Lenalee… I hoped that you would never see the world the way I see it ever time I enter battle, I guess its one wish that didn't come true." Allen says softly into her hair holding the woman he loved close his eyes going to the river that was starting to bubble were Noah had hit a clear sign that he was beyond angry now going by the rolling bubble.

"I choose to see the world the way you do Allen, now let's go and save your mind from that Monster." She whispered into his ear kissing him lightly a smile on her lips as she says turning to face the river but still within the circle of his arm the left one handing at his side at the moment not wanting to chance cutting her with the talons. "Our baby is waiting Allen after this and I hope to have others with you so come out in one piece."

'Other kids? God Komui is trying to kill me for one what is he going to do with more on the way?' Allen thought looking at the water as the whole river seemed to be bubbling now.

The water of the river seemed to explode outwards making a light rain come down a moment later as Noah stood on the waters surface marching forward towards them with a very angry look on his face as he snarled out bringing his left arm up to point a single talon at Lenalee. "I'm going to tear that brat out of your womb for that girl when we are done here and then I'm going to eat in front of you before ripping your head off and feeding it to your other friends and then I'm going to kill them to!"

"Got to win here first Monster!" Lenalee calls out kicking off from the ground while Allen charged forward along the ground Lenalee kicking off from the air not long after getting above the buildings and charged herself Noah just snarling as he got ready to meet both attackers the rain still coming down all around them as they clashed.

All three fighters meet at once the rain seemed to stop falling around them as the first few attacks went through. Noah lashing out with his left hand to block Allen's on coming attack while his clock lashed up over his head to attack Lenalee who kicked off from some of the spear points it formed into to try and kill her, Allen just pressing down on the Noah's arm to try and brake it. The water coming crashing down not a moment after the first few swings the energy in that first few strikes bring enough to stop the water from hitting them.

Kicking off another one of the spears Lenalee did a flip in the air and kicked downwards one heel leading the way as she tried to cave in Noah's skull only to be thrown off to one side when he jumped back enough to avoid the kick and bring his elbow into her gut sending her skidding off to the side winded for a moment Allen quickly jumping back at him to try and keep him from attacking her again while she got her breath back.

"She got a lot of fire I can see why you like her boy... I'm going to enjoy braking her later." Noah says with a laugh blocking the next few attacks before dropping to one knee and sweeping Allen's legs out from under him missing the young man's head how ever when he tried cutting his head off as Allen managed to roll away in time and even counter attack with Clown Belt and Edge.

"You won't lay a hand on her." Allen snarled jumping back to his feet after rolling away from the long spear of black energy Noah just throw at him in counter for his Clown Belt Edge combo attack a moment ago.

Lenalee coming in a moment running the length of energy that connected the spear to Noah's cloak her heel connecting with Noah's jaw and sending him into another building. "I wouldn't let you lay a finger on me anyway you Monster, only one man can touch me that way and you aren't him." She called out hoovering just above Allen who had deactivated his left arm and was now reaching to grip his wrest.

"I said no sword in this match boy." Noah screamed out in both fear and anger as he jumped forward a dozen spear of blackness shooting out of his clock and heading right at Allen who had already started to draw Exorcism the hilt and the first foot of the blade already out more of it coming as quickly as he could.

Lenalee seeing that Allen wasn't able to do anything while drawing his sword dived down and kicked away as many of the spears as she could the white of the Crown Clown clock itself coming in a moment later to help the masquerade mask coming up over Allen's head and tilted to the side as if studying the coming attacks.

"Crown Clown critical point achieved." Allen says with a smile as he finished drawing the sword and gave a few swings with it before charging forward Lenalee jumping up and flipping over his charging form with a smile as she arched gracefully over her lover landing on her feet right were she had been before.

"NO!" Noah screamed out in fear and rage as he blocked the first strike from the large sword with his forearm going to one knee at the force of the hit, "I won't lose to you… I can't lose to you!" Noah screamed out in rage pushing back ageist the blade but not being able to get back to his feet under the strength Allen was pushing down with.

"I… WILL… WIN!!" Allen screamed out throwing his weight into a side on swing suddenly Noah being thrown into and through a few buildings.

Lenalee landing on the tip of a the blade as she watched the building come down in the wake of the flying enemy a very happy smile forming on her face at the damage that one attack had to have done to the monster.

"Got a slight temper on you Allen… anything I should know about with our baby?" Lenalee asks calmly stills standing on blade as Allen brought it up over his shoulder keeping it flat as she balanced calmly on it only leaning a little to go with the movement of the blade as he had brought it to his shoulder.

"Nothing that I know of dear." Allen says looking up at her with a small smile tilting his head to one side at the short shorts that was her uniform at the moment, "I prefer the skirt dear and I have a question for you that I was going to ask this morning before those pains started up and then Komui had to turn that helmet on."

"I'm sure you love the skirt made it easy to look up and see what I had on that day or do you think I'm blind to half the males in the Order trying to sneak a peek." Lenalee say with a small smile looking back at were Noah had been sent seeing some of the rubble being push to the side to showing the armoured form start to climb back up. "Can't take a hint can he?"

"No he can't… still he is me, or my darker side you could say." Allen says calmly watching as Lenalee jumped a little when he rolled the sword enough to rest the edge on his shoulder Lenalee landing and balancing on the edge calmly adding new meaning to balancing on a daggers edge with how calmly she did it with Exorcism.

"Great so his head as hard as a rock and he thinks with his lower head and not the one in his head." Lenalee says with a laugh Allen giving her a hurt look at those words but it she could tell he was laughing inside at her comment going by the twinkle in his eyes, "Oh I still love you dear just that you can be very thick some times."

"Love you to… now fly and kick his ass for me!" Allen says as with a quick twist he did a full turn throwing Lenalee off the blade and right at Noah who had only just finished digging himself out of the rubble clock lashing up and out pushing a few more stones and timbers off to help him dig himself out.

Lenalee had a huge smile on her face as she flipped mid air so that her legs were leading the attack both heels connecting with the helmet that Noah had quickly willed to snap down and into place making him now look like a Level three Akuma without the large teeth the helmet getting into place in time to protect his face from the attack.

Noah gave a hiss as his head snapped back at the force of the hit his hand coming up how ever to take a firm hold of Lenalee's leg and with a grunt gave a half step and throw her full force back at Allen the sharp points of the gauntlet he had on cutting into her leg and managing to deactivate her Boots for the flight back at Allen.

"Try flying now whore!" Noah shouted out as he finished dusting himself off.

Seeing Lenalee come at him at high speeds Allen drove Exorcism into the ground and moved to stand in front of it arm held out as a moment later Lenalee found herself in his arm and his back to the enemy having moved with her enough to be now crouched behind the blade and on the other side to Noah.

'Can always count on Allen to catch me should I fall or need cheering up.' She thought keeping her eyes tightly shut quit happy to take a few moments of peace in his arm at the moment the warmth of body ageist her and the feel of his heart beat helping relax after that throw.

"Well you marry me?" Was what greeted Lenalee when she opened her eyes looking up at Allen in surprise at his question when she was expecting a 'Are you alright?' not a marriage proposal the smile on the young mans face clearly said he was serious as well.

"I don't think now is the best time for that sort of thing Allen." She says with a smile getting back up and looking towards Noah who was currently storming towards them his clock lashing out and kicking up chunks of rock and wood and throwing them at the two Exorcists but so far all of the chunks had either landed short of their target or off to the side.

Allen just smiled as he got up and pulled Exorcism out of the ground swinging it just in time to cut a flying rock in half both halves landing on either side of them Lenalee kicking up and hoovering once again just above Allen's head.

"That wasn't a no." Allen says with a smile bring the sword around and pointing it right at Noah energy could just be seen gathering along the blade as he crouched down and did another full circle with the blade over his head feeling the weight of Lenalee landing on the blade again when he finished that rotation.

"It wasn't a yes either." Lenalee says putting some of her own energy into the blade through her boots a smile on her face as Noah started to move a little faster as he knows this would be the finishing move.

"I'll just have to think positive then and hope to get a yes in a minute then." Allen says as he started forward sword over one shoulder with Lenalee leaning in low while still riding the blade edge with Allen both of them narrowing there eyes as Noah brought his clock forward black spears of energy lashing out and forward to impale them Crown Clown how ever seemed to take control and deflected everything that came at the pair using Clown Belt.

"NO! I won't be defeated by you or your little whore; I can't be defeated by you!" Noah screamed as hic clock came up and formed a shield of black energy Crown Clown how ever counted this by forming all of its webbing into a single point and lunched the spear right at the shield the mask leaving Allen's head and seemed to mould into the blade itself.

Exorcism seemed to glow with a white light filled with there love and Innocence's energy Lenalee jumping off and landing calmly behind Allen as he charged through the breech that Crown Clown had made in the shield the tip of Exorcism entering Noah's chest a moment later.

"Exit this war Noah and never darken my mind again!" Allen shouted out as the blade kept on going slicing through the breastplate of Noah's armour like a hot knife through butter.

Noah looked down at the large blade through his chest, looking back up at Allen he smiled a little as a thing trail of blood start to fall from his lips. "So you win boy and as such you gain full control over the Musician and not partly control like you did before… us it wisely Allen Walker the Musician."

Allen just watched as a fine golden sand started to fall from all of the cracks in the armour pulling his Exorcism out a moment later as the armour and clock came crashing down at his feet milting away a moment later.

Lenalee moved forward as Allen returned his left arm to normal for him the city all around them starting to rebuild itself before her eyes as she moved to his side faded images of people he must of meet in his travels starting to appear all around him.

"He wasn't really evil you know… he was just fighting because of what he believed in and in a sense that is what the others and the Earl are fighting for… what they believe in and we are fighting to stop them because it well destroy what we believe in." Allen says softly turning to look at Lenalee and bringing a hand up to rub the reddish pink marking of her new curse.

"Who ever believes the strongest well win this war dear and we have to hope that our friends and allies believe in victory as much as we do." Lenalee says leaning into his hand as her hair become shorter and her cloths changed to something a little more losses as her middle started to round again.

"Also in answer to your question not to long ago… yes I'll marry you."

Allen just smiled and pulled her close whispering softly that the moment they got out of his mind the first thing he would do is give her the ring he had gotten for her the other month while helping her shock for cloths, both of them just taking a seat to one side and watching some of Allen's earlier memories Lenalee leaning a lot about Mana and couldn't help but thank him silently for raising Allen when he could have left him to freeze that Christmas so long ago.

000000000000000000

The chaos that twelve hours could bring to the Order was surprisingly large; Lavi had managed to get Kanda to threaten his life three hundred and twenty three times all of them ranging from pranks on the quiet swordsman to calling him by his christen name.

Komui had been tied to his desk which had been moved to the medical wing in this time and Cloud was standing to one side with Tiedoll and Cross the three of them there really in case Allen woke up and they ended up with a full powered Noah on there hands and not the potential General they all hoped for.

Reever's was standing behind Komui ever now and then tapping said man on the head to make him carry on doing the paper work he needed to get done his eyes how ever showed how worried he was about Allen and Lenalee laying in the beds to one side of the medical wing.

The Head Nurse was hoovering over them both with Miranda and Bookman close by Miranda still using her Innocence's to protect the baby and Bookman was using his needles to deal with some nerve damage that both Lenalee and Allen were showing after the shouts and gasps of pain a few hours ago.

The whole group had been moved to the Medical wing when Jerry had walked into his dinning hall and saw them all there doing nothing save watching the couple as such he had ordered them out and called the Nurse who had proceeded to take them all to task over not bringing her in the moment Komui had turned that helmet on.

Once twelve hours was us everyone got ready for anything watching closely as Lenalee gave a sign first then Allen both of them opening there eyes slowly Allen still sporting the Noah skin tone and markings while Lenalee had her new hair colour and scar.

"Lenalee… that answer still a yes?" Allen says softly while looking at the roof of the medical wing watching her out of the corner of his eye after a few minutes without an answer.

"What do you think? I'm not going to change my answer for anything Allen." She says softly rolling her head to one side to look at Allen a small smile on her lips as a hand came up to her middle nodding her thanks to Miranda who had just deactivated her Innocence's.

"That's good." Allen says softly as he turned his head enough to look at her fully now a hand going into a pocket on his vest and coming up with a ring box everyone looking at the pair in shock as Lavi started to laugh out loud while Cross just shock his head, Miranda braking down into tears at the sight of the ring when Allen throw it over to Lenalee and she opened the box.

"NOOOO!!" Sounded out a moment later as Komui was jumped on by Reever's and Cloud both of them holding him down as Lenalee slowly took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her ring finger.

Everyone just watched and smiled save Komui as the pair laid there a happy look entering both there eyes as they just looked at each other, the single diamond in the white gold band seemed to catch the light just right to give a glow and show there love for each other, both of them sharing the same thought without realising it.

'I love him/her to much too even think of letting him/her go.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Welcome to the World

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-man in any way shape or form

A/N: Alright then another chapter done and beta, need I say thinks to Coralian Exorcist again for his great work.

Anyway I hope everyone likes this chapter and to all the mothers in the world who are reading this I hope I have broken the mould that most other write for a birth in there stories, enjoy and do leave a review.

Chapter 6: Welcome to the World.

Time goes by as it douse the Order carry on the fight ageist the Earl as best they could with both Allen and Lenalee out of the fight at the moment as ever time Komui or anyone for that matter tried to send Allen out on a mission Lenalee would be at his side within the hour packed and ready to go on any mission he was assigned meaning they couldn't send him out as she couldn't travel in her condition.

Allen had been able in this time to learn how to change his body's physiology back and fourth between his Noah's body and his normal human body the Noah form proving to be far stronger and faster then his normal human body but he also had a slight blood lust higher then a normal human.

The Vatican had tried to take Allen in and perform what they called 'research' on him the moment they learned he had turned into a Noah how ever every time they sent someone to get him the person would always find themselves back in the Vatican's main building and only the memory of chasing the boy into the Ark being all they could report on Allen some how using the Ark to send the hunters right back to the nest.

When they tried ordering the other Exorcists in the Order building to take him into holding and wait for them to come they always sent back a no reply and a reminder that they worked for the Vatican yes but they didn't have to take all of there orders as they didn't excite according to all records.

Another thing that the young couple did was work out what level Lenalee's new curse was at, luckily in Allen's books it was only at the level he was at when he first came to the Order, the two of them spending many hours just looking at the mark on each others forehead.

Lenalee being the one to pass comment that she was his equal yet also his opposite, this comment having them both laughing, but also agreeing silently with each other about that as Allen saw her as his equal and opposite as she did him.

It was coming up to the midnight of a cool October night and near the end of nine months sense she become pregnant when Lenalee sat up suddenly in bed Allen giving a muttered word at the sudden movement his head only rising enough to look at her out of the corner of his eye.

"What's the matter?" He slurred out being still three quarters asleep at the moment.

"Your child is awake is what's the matter." Lenalee snapped only to say a soft sorry a moment later as she know it wasn't his fault that there child decide to be up in the middle of the night and had been for the last month.

Looking at Lenalee and then down at her middle Allen gave a sigh and wondered how on earth he got any sleep in the last month as once Lenalee was up now he wasn't allowed to sleep either, bringing his human hand around he poked her middle very lightly a small smile on his face as she gave a giggle at the touch. "Hey settle down in there some of us want to get more then an hour's sleep here."

Giving another giggle at his words Lenalee leaned down and was about to kiss him when another sharp pain shot through her middle, "Allen, it's time I think." She gasped out as another pain hit her full force the pain being on the level that the Nurse told her to expect when it was time.

"Already! Well, do those breathing exercise the Nurse told you to do and I'll get everything." Allen said in surprise jumping up and starting to look around the room for the baby bag that Lenalee insisted be set up as the medical wing was on the other side of the Order and she wanted Allen close by so that he could be there for the birth and not running back and forth getting things.

Giving a smile at the slightly flustered look on Allen's face as he finished gathering everything Lenalee slowly got up and taking the bathrobe to one side pulled it around her shoulders hiding the over sized shirt she had borrowed from her brother as Allen's were to small for her at the moment. "Take a breath dear we have time."

Stopping mid step Allen closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before opening his eyes and nods his thanks taking up his own bathrobe and moved to Lenalee's side bag over one shoulder and offering his other for her to hold onto before leading the way into the hallways and towards the medical wing.

"Thanks I nearly become one of those panicky fathers to be when I promised myself I wouldn't if I ever was in there situation." He says softly holding her arm tightly when another pain hit her. "Easy there dear I've got you."

"Oh for the love of god Allen could we take a short cut or something as I don't think I can last the whole walk to Medical and still have intact ribs." Lenalee says with a hiss as she nearly went to her knees at the next kick to her ribs Allen catching her once again.

Allen gave a nod and then with a smile scooped her up in his arms and taking three steps forward a doorway into the Ark opening up in front of him stepping through only for them both to appear in the medical wing.

"That's cheating dear." Lenalee says with a smile as he gently put her down on one of the beds his eyes clearly said he didn't see it that way as he gave her a quick kiss and pushing back some of her now shoulder length hair away from her face before going off to find the Nurse as it was clear she wasn't in the room or near the area at the moment

Watching him leave the room Lenalee sat up and calmly started to hum rubbing her middle to try and calm down the baby while also thinking over names Allen and herself had talked about ever now and then wincing when another kick and sharp pain went through her middle.

Allen came back into the room a few minutes later and gave a small smile to her as the Nurse came in a moment later pulling her own dressing gown on normally neat and tidy hair flowing freely at the moment as she moved to Lenalee side and seemed to look her over opening the bathrobe she had on and running a hand over her middle.

"Hmm everything seems fine but I need to get cleaned up before I take a better look, you Mr. Walker I want out the moment I say so as this might be a false alarm but if its not you are out, you can go wake up the others who Lenalee wants here for the birth but don't come back in the moment I kick you out understood."

"But…" They both started to say only to go silent when the Nurse gave them both a look.

"No buts from either of you birthing is women's work and men shouldn't be in the room when you are going through it Lenalee dear now give me a few minutes." The Nurse says marching off to her office to get ready for a long night Lenalee just giving Allen a small smile.

"It's alright Allen I know you'll be by my side even if its only in my thought." Lenalee says sucking in a deep lung full of air when another pain struck her, Allen just smiling and bringing a hand up to rub her middle hoping that would help her with the pain Lenalee just smiling her thanks.

A few hours later in fact it was nearly sunrise when Lenalee gave a deep grunt of pain as the Nurse shooed Allen away saying that she was finally sure that this was real labour pains and as such ready to have this baby he would have to wait outside now with anyone else who had woken up when he had come pounding on her door. The sight of three female Exorcists in front of the small group greeted him.

The Nurse pushed him out fully before pulling in Cloud, Miranda and even former officer Moa who had joined the Order not long after the team had gotten back from Edo and to everyone's surprise she was an Innocence's host that of a rifle being her weapon after Komui had forged it into a weapon for her.

"You three can help me as my staff going to be in bed for the next few hours and I'm sure the dear girl would like to have some friends near by," The Nurse paused here for a moment and looked at Allen who was had stopped just outside the door a look on his face clearly said he wanted to be by Lenalee's side for this.

"You wait out here Mr. Walker with Bookman and Komui I'll call when everything is done and she's ready for guests." On that note she closed and even locked the door going by the sound of keys rattling.

Allen just looked at the door with a very upset and worried look Bookman giving a sigh as he moved off to get his tea set and have a quiet seat down as he know this was going to be a very long day Komui who was still dressed for bed gave a sigh and moved off to get a chair and maybe some paper work as if Lenalee was anything like there mother they were going to be in for a long wait as he had already been through this before when Lenalee had been born.

Lavi showed up an hour later the sound of Lenalee giving a small scream and grunt of pain sounding from behind the door Allen pacing back and fourth in front of said door while Bookman was seating to one side a cup of tea in hand as he waited calmly in case his skills were needed.

The big surprise was Komui seating to one side with a small table a small stake of papers on it pen in the other hand as he looked over the reports signing his name as needed without complaint his bunny cup in hand which seemed to match his PJ's and bathrobe.

"Hey all… some kind of slumber party the other night that I wasn't told about or did Lenalee finally decide to let the kid out and see the world?" Lavi asks with a cheerful smile only to jump back at the look Allen threw him without braking stride in his pacing.

"Lavi I'm not in the mood for your jokes so please be quiet." Allen says sharply still pacing the bags under his eyes clearly showed that he hadn't had much sleep and he was worried about Lenalee.

"Ok someone is a little short tempered today… better go let Yuu know not to get on your bad side today who knows were he might end up." Lavi says quickly turning around and heading back the way he came when Allen gave him a death look for that comment.

Another hour passed with Allen being held back by Krory when Lenalee gave very loud scream stating that she had been pushing and that the nurse could take a long walk off a short pear for thinking otherwise.

Krory had shown up half an hour before that latest scream of protest from Lenalee to see where Komui was as he had damaged one of his teeth on a mission and as much as he hated to do it he needed Komui to fix it.

"Let me go Vampire, she needs me!" Allen says as Krory took a quick swig from a hipflask filled with Akuma blood to give him the strength to hold Allen down but he know that it was only a matter of time before Allen broke free of his hold.

Not paying his words any mind Krory gave Bookman a look that clearly said help as Allen's skin was starting to change colour meaning he was changing to his Noah body and would easily over power him and tear the doors off there hinges that is of course if he didn't just open a doorway into the Ark and step out the other side within the wing.

Giving a sigh Bookman got to his feet and seemed to vanish for a moment reappearing in the same place he had been only Krory now found a very limp Allen in his arms as a needle could be seen just in the side of his neck to get the young man to relax.

"This brings back memories of when Lenalee was born I had to help three Nurses hold down my father when she was being born… very interesting day that." Komui says taking another sip of his coffee looking down at the cooling liquid with a look of deep thought on his face. 'I like to think dad that you would have approved of Allen as he hasn't ran out or do anything other then honour and protect her.' He thought to himself while still looking at the cooling liquid.

"I can believe that." Krory says with a sigh leaning Allen ageist the wall on the other side of the door looking at Bookman after a moment asking softly, "How long will he be relaxed like this?"

Finishing mixing another cup of tea up Bookman looked up and says just as calmly as he always sounds, "As long as that needle is in his neck he'll be relaxed and once its removed he'll be back to his… charming self." Bookman pausing at the end of that sentence as he clearly thought Allen was anything but charming at the moment.

"That's nice to know… I think I'll get some breakfast anyone else want anything while I'm down there?" Krory asks turning to head towards the dinning hall Komui giving a request for some sandwiches and maybe some more coffee Bookman just waving him off.

It was a little after lunch when Bookman looked up and gave a small smile as did Komui when a baby's cry sounded from the other side of the door three voices giving a cooing sound a moment after that, Krory who had been seating to one side a large plate of sandwiches just in front of Allen his own breakfast tray seating to one side give a little sniff at the joyous sound.

Lavi who had been standing down the hallway with Kanda looked at his friend both of them giving a small smile or in Kanda's case a slight upturn of the lips at the sound, both nodded at each other before leaving to let the rest of the Order know that Lenalee and Allen's baby was now with them fully and that there was going to be one hell of a party later that night to celebrate.

'He maybe an annoying Bean Sprout but I'll relax enough to congratulate him on the birth of there first child… I can be myself tomorrow.' Kanda thought to himself making his way to the training room while Lavi went to the dinning hall.

It was nearly another hour later that Moa opened the door a happy smile on her face as she looked down at the dazed Allen raising an eyebrow at his state until Bookman tapped the side of his neck when she looked at him the small silver needle only just seen under his white and copper hair.

"Ah did he get that bad?" She asks looking at Komui and Krory who between them pulled Allen to his feet and moved his head to one side Bookman just nodding and moving forward a moment later the needle came away and Allen started to blink his eyes as if only just waking up from a long sleep.

"Lets just say that if we didn't do that you would have had Noah Allen by your side a few hours ago." Komui says with a laugh letting go of Allen now that he could stand on his own feet bouncing forward and saying while rubbing his hands together, "So do I have a niece or nephew?"

"A Niece who looks to be taking after her father in the way she already has an Innocence's fragment within her body so yes she is a parasitic-type or that is what the markings on her back state." Moa says calmly stepping to the side as Allen moved pasted her.

"Hmm I wonder what her future holds then if she is born with Innocence's within." Bookman says calmly watching as Komui moved forward Krory only a step behind him, "A question to be answered another time I think… were is that appearances of mine he should be here and studying." He muttered heading off to look for Lavi Moa just smiling and turning around to see how her new friends were doing.

Allen was seating next to Lenalee when she entered the room the young man having one arm around the tired woman's shoulders and kissing her softly while making sure not to bump the white blanket wrapped bundle in Lenalee's arms.

"I wont ask how it went dear as I can see your tired, but I'm glad you both came out alright." Allen whispered softly bitting his lip for a moment before offering to take his little girl from her mother Lenalee just smiling and carefully handed her over.

"Thank you." She whispers softly before falling backwards on the bed giving another sigh as she mutters so softy that everyone nearly didn't hear her but with how quiet the wing was at the moment they didn't have a problem, "I am so waiting a few years before having another one… how do some women go through seven of those I'll never know."

Allen just smile before taking a good look at his daughter for the first time, she had her mothers hair going by the few wisps of hair only just showing ageist her pale skin the shape of her face seemed to be more Lenalee's then his but he couldn't help but notice that she had the same shaped nose as he did, her eyes closed at the moment but there were the classic baby blue and would more then likely change colour as she got older, it was the markings only just visible under the blanket that had Allen's attraction the moment how ever.

The tip of what looked like a tattoo of a black dove wing could just be seen over her left shoulder while her right had a white wing Allen being careful slowly lifted his daughter up and turned her just enough to look at her back without the blanket in the way the wings joined in the small of her back and seemed to have a slight green glow about them close to the joining point the whole thing feeling a little ruff under his finger tip when he rubbed it much like his original arm had felt to the touch.

"I bet your happy little one that I'm not my parents." Allen whispered softly holding his daughter close Lenalee just giving a small nod as she was one of the few people to know that Allen's parents had left him to die because of his disfigured arm.

'That is one thing I can count on, he'll never reject any child no matter what as he has had it done to him and he wont do it to another.' She thought to herself feeling sleep start to take hold as it had been a very long morning and afternoon.

"So what are you going to name this little angel?" Cloud asks calmly from one side holding Lau Jimin in her arms gracing the happy couple with a small smile hidden by her hair mostly.

Looking at Lenalee Allen smiled and nodded Lenalee just nodding back and says softly her eyes starting to close as sleep started to take full hold now, "Emerald Walker… or... Emma." Her finally few words trailing off as she falls asleep Allen just kissing the mark of her scar on over the right eye and sat back holding the newly named Emma close. The look on his face clearly said to everyone there that he was a very proud father and couldn't be happier at the moment.

Moa and Cloud both just nodded while leading a tearful Miranda out of the room Cloud pausing to look at the date marked on the wall and couldn't help but laugh a little pointing to it for the other two with her when they gave her a questioning look.

October thirty first was the date.

"Well at lest they'll never forget her birthday." Moa says with a laugh planning on going to get a few drinks to celebrate the new member to the Walker family even if Lenalee hadn't married Allen yet the plans had been started and it was only a matter of time before they took the plunge.

Komui had a spring in his step as he left the room a few minutes after the girls had left having spent that time looking his Niece over and saying softly that he would hate the day he have to look at her Innocence's weapon as it would be painful and he would just hate himself for being the one to course that pain. He had also told Allen he had forgiven him months ago and had really only been chasing the boy and threaten him for fun and to keep him on his toes.

"I have a Niece!" He shouted out on entering the dinning hall arms held wide as if he wanted to shout it out even louder then he had a large happy smile on his face at the slight pause at his words before it finally started to sink in.

There were cheers all around at those words as Jerry shouted out that he was going to cook up a feast that would rival no other, everyone cheering again as that meant an all night party was coming up with food drink and maybe a little light entertainment to celebrate Emerald's birth into the world.

It wasn't long for the whole Order to know of the happy news Cross taking up a post by the wine bottles to one side and trying to charm the female Finders as the female Exorcists all know his tricks and wouldn't go near him.

Komui had pulled out all the stops and when night fell the party still in full swing from the medical wing Allen and a now awake Lenalee watched as fireworks went off in the back courtyard. Both of them just seeing Komui down in the courtyard a large grin on his face as he set off more fireworks shouting out over and over again that he had a Niece and he couldn't be happier.

"Kind of makes you wonder what he is going to be like on Emma's birthday next year." Allen says softly looking down at his daughter who was currently sleeping in Lenalee's arms the little girl having slept most of the afternoon only waking once to be feed which Lenalee seemed more then happy to compile with the wish.

Allen having joked that Emma was going to get to know that area of her chest better then he did.

Lenalee had just slapped him playfully and told him with a cheerful tone to her voice that he would get plenty of chances to feel her up and even have another child with her if he played his cards rights. The look in his eyes at the cards comment was all she needed to know that she would be carrying another child for him in the future but not now.

"Do you really want to know?" Lenalee whispers softly with a smile rocking Emma gently when the she started to stir.

"Not really."

"Then don't ask."

Giving a nod Allen just snuggled down next to Lenalee bringing a hand up to rub Emma's head ever so lightly the baby calming down even more, both of them just watching the lights outside and feeling each others warmth there lives feeling complete for some reason and that nothing would ruin this moment for either of them.

'The war can wait for a day for just one day I ask for peace nothing more.' Allen thought to himself just holding Lenalee close kissing both her and Emma on the forehead. 'Just one day is all I ask for.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Protective Instinct

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-man in any way shape or form

A/N: Alright then another chapter done and beta, need I say thinks to Coralian Exorcist again for his great work.

Sorry about the wait but Coralian took a little while to get back to me with this chapter so sorry about that but I have to say he did a good job on this chapter like always. Anyway need I say review and comments are welcome to you guys as so far I have yet to hear a bad work for this story I have to say I'm enjoying all of your comments and I hope to get more with this chapter.

Chapter 7: Protective Instinct.

Sleep was such a nice thing, it revitalised the body and mind and even some times offered lovely dreams of what you want or some other times nightmares of your worse fears, in Allen and Lenalee's case it was something they both really wanted but hadn't been able to get in a while.

Emma had decided over the last month that her parents weren't allowed to sleep at night and as such would do everything she could to get either Allen or Lenalee to come and be with her.

Christmas had been and gone and Allen and Lenalee had to say it was so much fun with a large range of presents from everyone for there new family, everyone having come back to HQ for this Christmas all of them wanting to give something for Emma.

Close to midnight six months after Emma had been born Allen raised his head a little and looks at the cot to one side of the room Emma crying out in pain as it was clear to both Lenalee and himself that her body was still being adapted by her Innocence's and because she was born with it within her body they couldn't remove it like they could with an equipment type.

"My turn." He says softly Lenalee just giving a small smile of thanks and rolling over to try and get back to sleep Allen getting up and moving to Emma's cot lifting the crying baby a moment later and starting to rock gently making soft cooing sounds and rubbing her back to try and help ease the pain almost feeling it himself.

"I know Emma I know it hurts but I promise that it well passes soon but daddy needs you to be strong until then sweetie." He whispers softly after a few minute Emma starting to calm down a little Allen seating down on the edge of the bed Lenalee just giving a muttered word before rolling over.

"How long do you know you were in this sort of pain after being born?" She muttered not being able to really go back to sleep when her daughter was in pain.

"I was nearly a year old when Mana found me or that is what he said after I asked him when I was older and he said I still had slight pains." Allen says softly looking down at Lenalee with a look that clearly said he was sorry about the lack of sleep they were getting.

"Lets hope that she isn't going to go through what you did." Lenalee says softly seating up and hugging Allen and Emma at the same time cooing softly to help calm down the little girl.

An hour passed before they both lay back down and held Emma between them Allen asking softly while holding Lenalee close without crushing Emma, "Do you want to go for a trip tomorrow, Mother I'm sure would love to meet Emma and I do want to invite her to the wedding in person… even if its going to be a year before we marry."

Lenalee gave a small smile and says softly looking down at the sleeping baby now, "I got a letter from her the other day so a trip is in order… you going to use the Ark to get there faster?"

"Can you think of a better way to make a trip to Liverpool that only takes an hour?" Allen asks with a laugh Lenalee just smiling and snuggling down planning on getting a little sleep now. Allen just watched her and ever so lightly kissed both her and Emma on the head before going to sleep himself.

000000000000

The next morning Allen walked out of his and Lenalee's living room chambers calling out over his shoulder looking at her as she was feeding Emma in front of the fireplace, "I'll get us some breakfast and then we can finish packing for a few days stay in Liverpool might be nice to see some old friends… and visit something else in the area."

"I wonder what he meant by that last comment." Lenalee whispers softly righting Emma a few moments later pulling her shirt back into place while starting to burp her.

Allen came back a few minutes later with Jerry behind him a large trolley with his breakfast on it between them Jerry giving a nod of greeting to Lenalee and even made a few faces a the now sleeping baby before leaving saying that he would get a lunch all packed so that Mother wouldn't have to cook one meal at lists for Allen.

"Allen just as you left you said something about visiting someplace close to Liverpool that you haven't been in a while… what were you talking about?" Lenalee asks taking a bit of her breakfast giving a happy hum at the taste.

Giving a sigh Allen looked down at his plate before looking over at Lenalee not helping but think that she was getting her figure back a lot quicker then what he thought she would, but then again this was a young woman who worked out ever day for a good two hours, her hair was nearly long enough for her to tie up in pigtails again as she put it but was losses and flowing at the moment.

"Mana's grave is in the area, so I thought I might go pay my respites and show you were it was when I started down this path." Allen says calmly just smiling at the slightly shocked look on Lenalee's face as he hadn't gone the time they had been in the area and she thought that would have been one of the first things he would do.

"I don't see why not, we can even pay some of our friends we made a visit see how they are going sense we last saw them, make it a weekend trip might be even better." She answered a small smile forming on her face at the thought of being away for a weekend as between Emma's late nights and Komui and others always around the couple never seemed to have any quiet time.

"Well I'll go pack a few bags while you look after Emma; she has just been feed so she should be alright for a few hours." Lenalee says after they finished there morning meal giving Allen a quick kiss before moving off to the bedroom again leaving Allen in there living room.

"We are going to go visit Grandmother, wont that be fun." Allen says with a smile down at the sleeping child who just gave a small sign and went back to sleep not really caring at the moment.

A few hours later found Allen walking along in front of Lenalee a smile on his face as she was moving forward slowly with Emma in her arms and her brother around one leg begging her not to go as that would mean she wasn't near so that he could stop Allen from impregnate her again as he put it, Allen not helping but shack his head as he wasn't sure he and Lenalee could keep up with two babies at the moment, one was bad enough.

"Brother let me go we are only going to be gone for a few days." Lenalee says sharply when Allen came to a stop out front of the Order, even though he could open a door anywhere he wanted now he still tended to only open it out front of the building.

"But…" He didn't get to say much else as Lenalee gave a sigh and activated her recently reattached Innocence's and kicked out of his grip coming down a moment later in front of Allen giving him a look that clearly said to hurry up before her brother grabbed her again.

Allen just smiled over at everyone who was standing to one side to see them off even if they were only going to be gone for a few days, "My word its almost like no one thinks we'll be coming back isn't it Lenalee."

"My brother seems to think so." She whispers jumping up again and he tried mugging her again Emma giving a little laugh at her mother's hair escaping the tail it was in at the moment and brushing ageist her face one hand managing to get a hold of some hair and lightly pulling it.

Wincing at the shape pull on her hair Lenalee looked down at Emma and gently pulled her hair free pausing at the blue eyes that were slowly changing to a light lavender colour a mix of Allen's clear blue and her deep lavender eyes.

'You couldn't decide on one colour so you went with both sweetie.' Lenalee thought with a smile moving to stand next to Allen who had just gotten out of the Ark after dropping off there things in a hidden place in Liverpool.

"Well everyone we are ready to go and don't worry we'll be back in a few days." Allen calls out moving towards the doorway with the bag that held most of Emma's stuff in it his and Lenalee's things already been pushed through the door.

Everyone nodded and gave a little wave as Allen walked into the Ark Lenalee giving a small wave and nod to everyone as she stepped through the gateway dodging around her brother once again giving a small smile down at him, "I'll be fine brother Allen's with me and its only a few days, don't worry I'm not going to be came back pregnant." 'Besides my time table says we are safe for another week or so.'

"But Lenalee, I don't want you to go… Who's going to make my coffee? How am I going to spoil my Niece without her being here?" Komui says with a whimper looking up at her with pleading eyes Lenalee just narrowing her eyes at the coffee comment.

"We are going and that's final." Lenalee says a little sharply as she really wanted a few days away having been locked up in the building for over a year now. "Allen close the gateway as I come through otherwise brother is going to be tagging along." She shouted out taking the last few steps the gateway closing a few moments later everyone just shacking there heads at the crying Komui and went about there work.

000000000000000000000000

Road Kamelot was board, had been for over a year now thanks to her toy Allen somehow gaining control of the Arks from her and then locked out everyone save those who worked for the Dark Order, he had even managed to work out a way of stopping Earl from entering the Arks and taking back control.

She could how ever still feel the Ark and the opening portals all around the world in the last year knowing that Allen was using it to help the Order fight them and thanks to this she know they were slowly losing as the Earl needed the Ark to make Akuma shells faster then what he could without it as such ever lost was a major blow to there army now.

As such when another portal opened up in England Liverpool Road didn't do much just continued to lean back on the chair she was balancing on Lero being spun around in one hand his cries for her to stop only making her spin him faster.

The Earl had left orders that the Order was to be left along for now while he started to gather what was left of his armies from around the world that and work out a new factory sight for the Akuma bodies but this portal felt a little defiant to Road, it seemed to have a little more power behind it then the others or more to the point the person coming out of it had a little more power almost like that of a Noah.

Throwing Lero to one side Road jumped up and opened one of her personal portals planning on going to see this strong power for herself as if it was a Noah then she had to get them and bring them back after all why would a Noah want to work with half humans when he could help bring his own kind into full power.

Coming out on a hill in the English country side Road looked around for a moment before looking down at the road just at the base of the hill the sight of her favourite toy Allen walking along with Lenalee her doll nearly had her jumping for joy only to stop dead when Lenalee moved a little the sight of the baby in her arms making Road stop dead.

'My toy has been very naughty.' She thought leaning forward to get a better look at Lenalee not helping but think what other colours she could put through Lenalee's hair once she got control of her again as the white locks had to go as did that scar over her right eye.

Skipping along above the couple Road came to a stop when the town of Liverpool came into sight her balance perfect on the stop of one of the trees her more then humans hearing being able to pick up that her toy had been naughty with her doll and as such she would have to punish them both, "Maybe I'll kill there little half assed human child and then kill them for misbehaving… but I'll need to keep them both busy while I do that."

She was about to send out a thought to see what Akuma's was in the area when her perch suddenly shock as she looked down to see what was bashing ageist the tree was in at the moment her eyes widening at the who had just taken a chunk out of the tree.

Standing at the base of the tree was Allen his eye activated and looking right at her his claw left hand having taken a chunk out of the base of the tree and another swing would be enough to have it start to fall, Lenalee was standing on the road still looking up at Road with narrowed eyes a clear sign that she was still pissed off about the whole turning her into a doll back when they meet Miranda.

"Hello Road, any reason why you're following us this fine day?" Allen asks with a smile as he brought his arm around for another swing Road quickly jumping out of the tree and landing to one side as the tree fell away from Allen after he pushed back on it.

'How did he fine me his eye only works on the Akuma not Noah?' Road thought to herself looking at Allen who just stood there now his arm returning to its normal black and his eye deactivating now that she was on the ground and not hiding from him.

"I thought I would re-calm my favourite toys was all." Road says giving a small internal smile at the replies she just picked up from over a dozen Akuma's in the area reporting to her location, now all she had to do was wait the needed few minutes.

"Hate to tell you this but we aren't your toys little girl and that I know you just called all the Akuma's in the area, thanks for that saves me the trouble of hunting them down tonight." Allen says with a smile moving towards Road his right hand coming up and taking her by the throat lightly Road not moving as she know that Allen couldn't kill her with his bare hands.

"What you going to do then, kill me? We both know you don't have the power to do that, the Swordsman and Vampire yes but when you tried with Tyki he went berserker and nearly killed you and the girl." Road says calmly not even flinching when Allen's hand grow that little bit tighter around her neck a evil smile on her face as she could see the conflict within his eyes at how easy would it be to crash her windpipe in one move and never have to worry about her again.

"Your right I can't kill you but it's not because of what you said but because my honour won't allow me to kill a human no matter what they are, what I did to Tyki was a mistake and when I meet him again I'll offer him an escape from his Noah side much like I'm about to offer you." Allen says softly letting of her neck and turning his back on the Noah girl.

Lenalee gave a nod to Allen for his words while Road just looked degusted at his comment and was about to put a spear candle through his back when her eyes widen at Lenalee who gave a small gasp as for the first time ever her eye activated. 'Damn it all Earl is not going to happy to know that there are now two who can hunt down his Akuma's.'

Lenalee looked at the dozen or more people walking towards them from town, the image of the purple flames around the mummified body raising up from them all being a surprise to her but she quickly calmed down knowing that this was the battlefield Allen saw ever time he fought and it was now her battlefield she had chosen to see, Allen meanwhile looked back at Road when his eye activated and two level three Akuma's came out behind the Noah girl.

"Lenalee dear you going to be alright taking care of that lot coming up the road?" Allen asks calmly his eyes locking with the two black armoured Akuma's both of them already having the half dozen to a dozen eyes opened on there helmet which meant they were ready for a big fight.

"As long as only a few are level two's I should be find dear but do hurry up as I don't want to chance hurting Emma." Lenalee says crouching down a little as her boots activate holding Emma that little bit closer her eyes briefly looking over at Allen to see the more blob like marking of the soul for the Level threes he was facing.

Allen looked at the on coming people some of them already starting to change into there Akuma forms and gave a nod saying calmly looking back at Road who had jumped back behind the two level threes and was just watching them with a smile on her face, "Three are levels two the rest are level ones Lenalee so it shouldn't be to hard just get out if things start to look bad."

"Same goes for you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Allen says softly his Innocence's activating Road flinching slightly at the sight of Crown Clown as the last time she saw it nearly took both hers and Tyki's life.

Lenalee just smiled as she kicked off from the ground and being careful of Emma in her arms went at the on coming Akumas kicking through one of the level ones to hit a level two as she went bullets and whip like tentacles lashing and firing all around her as she fought to stay on the edge of the group and not chance an injuring of Emma.

Allen just looked at the two armoured figures before him before he calmly jumped forward arm coming down an across spear points lashing out from the white coat blowing out behind him the Akuma on the right being nailed to a tree to one side while he screamed out a battle cry bringing his black taloned hand around to strike the other one.

Road just watched as Lenalee danced around any attack that came even a few feet to her boots lashing out as large wings knocked around the Akuma's she looked away from the girl when a scream of pain sounded just in front of her the Akuma that had been nailed to the tree being ripped apart by Crown Clown the chunks of metal and little flesh making little sound over the clashing blades of Allen and the surviving level three.

"Do keep him busy a little longer." Road says calmly to the surviving level three moving towards Lenalee candles appearing out of no were all around her as she moved towards Lenalee who had just taken out another few level ones leaving just four of them and a level two Akuma.

Lenalee came to a stop after the latest round of dodging around bullets and whips like arms of the surviving level two; she was high up in the air at the moment looking at Emma to see who the little girl was taking the sharp moves and high speed of the battle.

Looking to the side she saw Allen duck down under a wide swing of the large sword of his appoint was using, she took note of the small cuts and rips that he had taken in the fight so far.

After a few more dodges and ducking under swings of the sword he come up out of the crouched duck and bringing his arm up a small smile forming on her face as she could just make out the five talons of his left arm coming out of the back of the Akuma.

'A few more and then we can be on our way.' She thought to herself only to give a gasp of pain when something pieced her side the sight of a burning candle tip telling her what had hit her a moment later the candle only missing Emma by a few inches.

"You bitch." She gasps out with a lot of anger at how close the candle came to taking Emma's life, taking a hold of the candle and giving a shape pull she had it free of her side and throws it to one side the candle returning to hover near Roads head a smile of purer evil forming on the girls face at the blood dripping from the candle now at her side.

Road just laughed and pointed her finger at Lenalee while all of the surviving Akuma's started to move in on the now wounded young woman, "Now die doll and take that half assed human with you." She says with another laugh all of the candles and the five Akuma's moving in at the same time from all sides to stop any easy escape.

Lenalee looked in shock at the attacks coming at her from all side, closing her eyes she held Emma close hoping to shield her child from the coming attack she waited for the bullets and whips to hit not even counting the spear points of the candles, a few moments passed before she realised that there was no pain yet the attacks should have connected by now.

Opening her eyes slowly Lenalee was greeted by a field of white the formula Masquerade mask that was part of Allen's Innocence's hoovering in just above her head when she looked up, only the right arm was visible to her as it was pulled across her chest hugging her and Emma close to the formless clock.

"ROAD!" Allen's scream of rage sounded a moment later as Lenalee looked down Allen standing down on the ground his normal white arm and coat no longer on him as it was protecting her, his right arm looking normal without any changes to it now, his light arm was pointing right at the Noah who was looking down at him in surprise that he had been able to block the attack so quickly.

"I'm going to beat that Noah half out of you with your own candles for that." Allen says sharply moving towards Road who was still on the ground slowly backing away from him as his skin started to change and the black marks of his Noah form started to take shape.

Lenalee looked down at Allen with a small smile, he was beyond upset at the moment and Road was going to be in a world of pain soon, it was a surprise how ever when his normal Exorcist uniform changed shape to that of a breastplate and leg guards with the Exorcist's symbol for knee guards of the armour and over his heart the armour being the same as his Noah half had been when she had help him take control a while ago only it was silver not black, the shoulder guards also didn't have any spikes but were just smooth and both his arms were free of any armour.

"Impossible why would you side with these half assed humans when you can be with your own kind." Road says taking a few more steps back more candles forming up around her a explosion over head making her look up suddenly as Crown Clown lashed out with tendrils at all of the Akuma's around it all of them going up in a cloud of smoke and parts a moment later.

"Love can be a powerful motivator ageist the darkness within ones own mind and heart Road something I'm sure you don't understand." Allen says a large smile forming on his face a smile that Lenalee had only even seen when Black Allen came forward the sharpen teeth and gray skin only adding to the evil look.

Road just snarled at those words as dozens of her candles shot forward; Allen just waved his right hand calmly Crown Clown coming down within the blink of an eye hover in front of its master as tendrils shot forward to knock or destroy some of the on coming attacks Allen using his left arm to deal with any others that came close to hitting him.

Moving forward at high speed thanks to his Noah body Allen dodged between the next few rounds worth of candles Crown Clown reattaching itself to him forming into a one sleeved coat to cover his right arm and flow out behind him the mask and coat hood coming up to cover his face as he snarled and charged forward.

Jumping backwards Road just laughed as she hadn't had this much fun sense the first time she had meet Allen and Lenalee dodging his new few wild swings of his left arm she just attacked with her candles jumping up into a tree and then into another when Allen just cut down the one she had jumped into his coat defecting the candle attack.

She was about to mock Allen for missing when she suddenly felt a pair of boot heels in her back sending her crashing into the ground and even a few inches into the hard packed earth Allen starting towards her after nodding to the person to hit her in the back.

"That's for targeting Emma." Lenalee snapped landing behind Allen as he reached down and took a hold of Road by the neck before she could recover from the dirt nap she had been forced to take pulling the girl from the ground to holding her up to his eye level the mask raising up to hover over his head as she brought her up so she had no chose but to look into his eyes.

"You can take a message back to the Earl and any other Noah for us Road Kamelot," Allen says spitting out her last name like it was poison on his tongue squizzing her neck a little tighter when she tired braking his grip.

"Let them all know that the Order and myself are coming for them and that they well loss this war, it might not be any time soon but we well be coming and no matter what you do, our love and devotion to humanity well see us through this war and by the end the Earl well be dead on my blade and all the Noah well be forgotten and destroyed for all time this I sware!"

Road just gasps out in pain as Allen squizzed that little bit more to show that he was being serious about his message throwing her into a small rock formation to one side that had some how escaped any damage of the battle. The force of the impact knocking even the tough Noah out cold.

"Take that message to them when you wake up Road and know that next time I won't have a use for you to live or remain a Noah." Allen says sharply moving towards the road into Liverpool Lenalee only a few steps behind him holding Emma as best she could with the wound in her side.

Both of them carrying on into Liverpool once they got onto the road Allen taking Emma long enough to help Lenalee patch up her wound and then taking the bags again they carried on Emma going to sleep a few moments later nether of her parents noticing the slight green glow from under her little dress the glow having been there sense Road had tried to kill her with that candle but nether of them noticed and as such the glow faded away until she was threatened again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Past Retrieved

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-man in any way shape or form

A/N: Thank you all for the kind reviews for the last chapter and for those who pointed out those mistakes thanks as I took my beta to task over those and he admitted that he missed them himself so we are both at fault.

Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the little twists I've added, do leave reviews and comments and any flames I'll use to heat my house.

Chapter 8: A Chance Encounter.

A few hours later found the couple walking into the main market square in Liverpool passing the abandon cobblers shop from the last time they were in the town both of them just looked away coming to a stop at the fountain in the middle of the market square.

The pair of them had drawn a lot of attaching walking into town with Lenalee's short shorts and uniform as well as her wound in her side. Allen also drawing a few looks for his hair and the small cuts on his arms and side from there battle with the Akuma's outside of town.

"How you doing with that wound Lenalee?" Allen asks softly, gently helping his lover into one of the seats that had been set up around the fountain.

"I'll be fine once we dress it properly Allen so don't worry." Lenalee says with a small sigh looking down at the sleeping Emma a small smile forming on her face at the peaceful look on her daughters face. "All of that fighting and she barely stirs."

"She's her mother's daughter then." Allen says with a laugh looking around for a moment narrowing his eyes a little at some of the women around them passing comment on how much leg Lenalee was showing compared to them.

"Pay them no mind Allen as its clear they don't recognize the markings on the uniform otherwise they wouldn't be saying a word," Lenalee says after hear some of the things the people had been whispering about her, giving a small sigh she looked around for a moment and then says pointing to a small clothing store to one side. "I'll just duck in there and put on one of my dresses; you wait here with Emma and try not to get into any fights... or card games for that matter."

Allen just nods and putting everything down and seating down next to Lenalee before taking Emma from her mothers arms the little girl just giving a slight whimper at being moved but otherwise stayed asleep.

"I don't go looking for fights Lenalee you should know that better then anyone now… they just find me, as to card games you know I never loss." Allen finished with his evil smile Lenalee lightly slapping him on the back of the head to stop his Dark Side from coming out, Black Allen was never easy to deal with.

"Sure dear I believe you, hundreds of others wouldn't but I believe you." Lenalee says with a smile taking up the small suitcase being silently thankful that Allen had decided to dump everything save a few cases in the Ark to help speed up getting into town and treat her wound, hopefully the shop owner would have some water and she had bandages to patch the wound.

Allen just pouted as Lenalee moved away his eyes how ever remained on his daughter a smile returning to his face as she just held her many people not helping but pause at the sight of the proud father and his child seating in the middle of the square.

Walking into the shop Lenalee called out softly after the bell rang softly over her head, "Hello I was wondering if I could use your changing room and also have a small bowl of water please?" She gave a small smile when a girl who only looked to be around fourteen fifteen walked towards her while asking the question.

The girl had the same rust colored hair that Allen now had for his fringe only it was long enough to be braided into one long braid down to the bottom of her back, her eyes a deep brown almost black color and she looked to be in good shape, her face holding a similar shape to Allen's from what she could tell, in fact everything about the girl seemed to scream a female version of Allen.

"Hello and welcome to Hartman's, ah I'm not sure if you can use the changing room without buying something but I can get you the bowl of water… what do you need it for anyway Ms?" the girl says softly giving a friendly smile to Lenalee as she leads her into the shop past racks of cloths towards the enclosed dressing rooms in back.

"The small hole in my side needs cleaning dear; also if it helps I do need a new dress to go over my uniform." Lenalee says with a small laugh at the shocked look on the girls face when she lifted her hand from the wound in her side that was starting to bleed again, the bandages that had been used earlier now soaked through.

"Oh my I'll get my mother as it's her day off from the hospital so she should be here, please go right in and take off your jacket." The girl says in surprise at the blooded bandages moving quickly to a door behind the counter just next to the curtain of dressing rooms.

Lenalee just nodded at the retreating back of the girl moving into the back room and being careful slowly pulled her uniform jacket off and most of her other undergarments leaving just the simple white bra she normally ware silently glade that unlike other women she didn't need to up her bra size from her pregnancy.

"Sarah, would you stop pushing me! I'm not going to move any faster." A stern voice says sharply a few moments later as a middle aged woman entered the room with a small doctor's bag in hand a clear sign that she was a rare few women who wanted to be a lot more then just a nurse in any hospital.

Lenalee looked over the older version of the girl she now know was Sarah the only defiance's was that the woman had clear blue almost gray eyes much like Allen's, a few stances of gray starting to show in her rust colored hair that was in a braid like her daughters, the woman just looking at Lenalee for a moment before pointing at the bandages around her middle.

"Take those off dear if you want me to have a proper look at this wound in your side and also were is your baby as I can tell just by looking at you that you are still recovering from a birth… maybe around six or seven months ago another months and I wouldn't have been able to tell, I hope what wounded you didn't injure your child." The woman says in one breath giving her daughter a look that clearly said to go out in the main room and make sure no one entered back here for a little while.

Lenalee gave a small nod and smile to Sarah who nodded back to her to show she was in good hands moving out of the room and going by the feet at the base of the curtain was now on guard. Looking back at the woman Lenalee gave a small smile and says softly starting to carefully remove the bandages.

"My daughter is fine and with her father at the moment out in the main square as I didn't think I would be getting this treated before getting to Mothers cottage."

"Ah your on your way to see that nice old woman who helps just about everyone here, must be good friends with her if you want to stay there for your say as I know for a fact that she only lets section people stay there for the night, if you like once my husband get here with the water I can send him to get your husband and bring him here so he knows what's happening."

"He's not my husband… yet." Lenalee says softly wincing when the kind hearted woman pocked her wound gently testing it to see if she needed to do some stitches.

"Oh a drunken night then or something along those lines, at lists he did the right thing and ask you to marry him, you two did know each other before that happened I hope." The woman paused here for a moment before giving an apology smile, "Sorry carrying on about your privet life and haven't even induced myself, names Christina Hartman but please call me Christina."

"Lenalee Lee soon to be I hope Lenalee Walker, and please call me Lenalee everyone else doses, also we work together so yes we know each other before that happened." Lenalee says wincing once again when the woman gently parted the flesh around the wound to make sure nothing had gotten inside and make it infected.

"Nice to meet you Lenalee." Christina says calmly slowly closing the wound opening her bag and starts getting some things ready Sarah coming in a moment later with a large bowl of water in hand another set of feet standing guard at the curtain now.

"Mum dad got the water and was wondering if you needed anything else before he went off to buy those supplies you asked for?" Sarah says looking away from the wound in Lenalee's side looking a little green at the blooded bandages and cloths to one side.

"Yes there is, he can go outside and look for a young man with a baby… what douse he look like dear?"

Lenalee smiled and nodded her thanks saying calmly as Sarah paused before going out to deliver her mothers next message, "White hair with the same rusty red hair as you both have for the fringe, left hand should be black and metal like you could even called it deformed as he was born with his arm like that can't miss him."

Sarah nodded and quickly left the room her feet replacing her fathers a moment later as Lenalee just heard the door opening and closing a moment later. She didn't notice, how ever, that Christina paused when she said that Allen's left hand was deformed and metal like.

Christina gave a slight cough before saying while washing her hands in the water before using it to clear the wound a little. "If you don't mind me asking but what organization uses that uniform and what do you do for them that got you this injurer as your luckily nothing internally was hit going by how deep it is."

"I'm with the Dark Order and I'm an Exorcists within there ranks." Lenalee winced slightly when Christina started to slowly stitch the wound close ever so carefully her steady hand and small stitching clearly showing a skill with the needle.

Seeing the confused look on Christina's face Lenalee gave a small sigh and says softly as the bell outside rang again, "Exorcists are a small group of people who have been selector by god to fight ageist the Millennium Earl and his Akuma's."

"You're fighting ageist some madman and his demons? Dear that is not the sight of thing you should be doing at your age, you should be looking for the right guy or in your case raising your family." Christina says checking how her work is going before carrying on with it.

Lenalee just nodded at this as she heard Allen talking outside with Sarah making sure she was alright going by the sound of the conversation at that she could hear, "Allen I'm fine just being stitched up and should be ready to head out to Mothers in a few minutes."

"That's good as Emma here seems to think its dinner time and I lack what she wants to eat Lenalee." Allen called back a slight whimper coming a moment later clearly showing that Emma was indeed hungry.

"Bring her in Allen and I'll take care of her then while you find me a dress as my uniform is going to have to be washed and repaired before I put it on again and I did say I would buy something to pay them for helping me." Lenalee called out looking down at Christina who gave a nod having finished up stitching the wound a moment before she called out.

Christina was just starting to wash up all of her equipment used when Allen walked into the room her eyes widening at the sight of his eyes and the hair for a moment quickly turning away before either Exorcists could ask her what was wrong.

Lenalee looked at the woman for a moment not caring that she was nearly naked save for her shorts boots and bra after all Allen had seen her in far less, she looked at Allen and says calmly to him after taking Emma from his arms and taking a seat again. "My size is the same as ever Allen so you shouldn't have any problem in finding something out there; do ask for Sarah's help though as I'm sure she knows more about cloths then you do."

Allen didn't say a word just shock his head and moved out of the room after giving Lenalee a quick kiss, Lenalee watching him leave before turning to face Christina with slightly narrowed eyes as the middle aged woman looked to be very nervous all of a sudden.

"Why did you look at Allen in surprise just then? Almost like you had meet him before yet I don't remember him ever meeting someone like you before today." Lenalee asks starting to feed Emma while also watching Christina closely. The woman looked to be more upset with herself than anything else at the moment.

Christina seemed to look through the curtain that was blocking them from the main floor a sigh escaping her lips as she says softly looking back at Lenalee, "When I was only a few years older then you are at the moment dear I had a son who was born with a deformed left arm, for seven months I got by with him and his father who kept on pushing me to get read of the child as it was a insult of his family name as he put it but I wouldn't listen to him on that regards."

Lenalee could already see were this was going but didn't say anything as if she was right then by chance they had found Allen's real mother and father in which case Allen might finally get his answer to a question that had always hunted him, 'Why did they do it?'

'Don't get your hopes up girl chances are she isn't who you think she is.' Lenalee thought to herself leaning forward to listen to what Christina had to say.

Christina seemed to have calmed down a little and looked at Lenalee with haunted eyes "A day or so before Christmas how ever my little David crushed one of the table legs to the main dinning table right in front of my eyes with that hand of his and he did it like it was nothing at all, I panicked wishing he was far away from me… I was afraid of the power within that one little arm of his, afraid he might hurt me or any of his siblings that might be born in the future."

"So your husband took him away and dumped him in some back ally on Christmas Eve." Lenalee says softly looking down at her daughter knowing that deep down the chances of there being two babies with Innocence's imbued left arms was nearly impossible as such Allen Walker was once David Hartman her earlier thought being swiped aside on that little bit of information on the day that Christina's husband gotten rid of the baby.

"Yes, he refused to tell me were he had put my little David until after the new year and when I went to see if anyone had picked him up and saved him I found nothing but an empty blanket, a year later I had Sarah and was able to move on a little with my life but deep down I hoped that he had survived and might some day come back if only to yell at me for saying those few words that had him dumped like so much garbage."

"He no longer remembers anything before his foster father Mana Walker picked him up, he only know that he had been abandoned because of his arm, yet he doesn't hold it ageist his parents from what he has told me over the last two years he has been within the Order." Lenalee says softly to the upset woman with her even if a part of her wanted to jump up and slap this woman for saying something that had her husband taking the baby and dumping it in some back ally to die.

Christina looked up at this in surprise and says softly looking back down at her doctors bag, "Maybe it would be better that he never know that I am his mother then if he has forgotten me and this Mana Walker looks to have raised him to be a good and honorable man, which is all I could ask for."

"Mana only looked after him until he was twelve years old, he was killed I'm not sure how as Allen has never told me but Mana died and Allen made the mistake of calling out to him when offered the chance to bring him back… ever sense that cry of grief Allen has seen nothing but tortured souls when he looks at Akuma's."

Christina gave a small sob at this looking away from Lenalee as she played with Emma after she had finished feeding her both of them hearing Sarah tell Allen off for picking something out for Lenalee that would clash badly with her dark green and white hair now Lenalee smiling to herself at the fact that chances were nether would know that they were brother and sister.

"I carry that same burden now; this scar is a curse that Mana inflected on Allen for calling him back as an Akuma I see what Allen sees ever time he enters battle the only defiance's between us is though that I have a family of my own beside him and Emma, he has nothing Mana is dead and his former Master Cross treated him as an easy sources of income, besides Emma and me he has no family and only a few within the Order are his friends now thanks to what he has become."

Christina looked up at this and just looked at Lenalee for a moment bringing a hand up to ever so lightly touch the light pink scar down the right side of Lenalee's face the sad look within her eyes never leaving as she says softly, "Then he has a family dear, he has you and Emma and your family to fall back on, he doesn't need a mother who was scared of him or a father who sense the day he had been born wanted to get read of him."

"But he needs a sister who will be there to have fun with him. He needs a mother who will help him and listen to his problems; I can't be both those things and his wife and lover."

"He has a little brother to dear, you have a brother-in-law dear and also as a wife and lover you also have to help him with his problems just as he should be helping you with yours." Christina says softly looking away and giving a sigh looking towards the curtain when it opened all of a sudden and Sarah walked in with a black dress of a very fine cut and stile that all of the ladies of London were wearing at the moment.

Sarah seemed to look at the two of them for a moment before shrugging and handing the dress over to Lenalee with a small smile saying softly while turning to head back out to keep an eye on the shop as her father wasn't back yet and her eleven year old brother wasn't considered old enough to help mind the shop.

"I figured something in black would be best as he was looking in the light greens and bright reds which I don't think would have gone over well with your hair and eyes Ms. Walker."

Lenalee gave a nod of thanks choosing not to crick the girl on her last name and looking at the dress for a moment she gave a small smile and looked over at Christina saying softly while walking over to the still upset woman, "Mind holding your granddaughter for a few minutes while I try on this lovely dress."

Christina looked surprised at this offer but quickly nodded and took little Emma giving a small cooing sound when she gave a slight whimper at being taken from her mothers arms, "Shh I've got you little one grandma's got you." Christina says softly seating down to one side and lightly bouncing Emma who seemed to watch her for a moment before clapping her hands a little in delight.

Lenalee gave a small smile at the picture before her before turning to put on the dress making a slight face at how it restricted her legs Christina looking up when she had a few choose words about the dress.

"How on earth do these women move in something like this?" She demanded after a few minutes of trying to walk the length of the changing and fitting room. She tried to take a normal step, but was prohibited by the unforgiving cloth, and nearly toppled over.

Laughing softly to herself while watching Lenalee Christina says more to Emma then the upset young woman across from her, "Isn't she silly trying on a formal dress for the theatre," Emma just laughing at the look her mother throw them at those words.

"ALLEN! I am not going to the theatre with you until after you put that ring on my finger now find something a little less formal." Lenalee called out only to be greeted by laughing from both Allen and Sarah. Lenalee quickly realized that the pair had planed this some how and that the two had been waiting for her to try on the dress.

"Yes dear right on it now." Allen calls back as the sound of moving feet sounded a few words being exchanged between Sarah and Allen both of them working out what would be best for her to ware at the moment.

"At lists you two can joke with each other, if I tried anything like that with William he would yell at me for embracing him, his more concerned about his family name then me most of the time and little Joseph is suffering the most as my husband keeps on trying to make him just like him." Christine says softly looking at Lenalee for permission to put Emma on the floor Lenalee giving a nod and even pulled out a large blanket from her suitcase.

Once Emma was seating calmly at her feet and she had pulled off the formal dress Lenalee gave a Christina a small hug shocking the older woman a little at the sudden hug from a nearly total stranger but then again she had confessed a lot of things to this girl who was the mother of her grandchild.

"If you like me and Allen are going to be in the area for the next few days, I can come by and we can just talk and maybe I can talk you into confronting Allen and telling him what happened his first Christmas, that and you can cheek those stitches you've done as the Head Nurse is a few days away for any cheek ups."

Christine gave a small nod at this and says softly looking at the curtain hearing her daughter and lost son talking about the dresses they had narrowed there search down to, "I would like that, also you can tell me more about your line of work."

"I can do that and more if you like I can tell you what I know of Allen's past." Lenalee says moving towards the curtain calling out loud enough for Allen and Sarah to hear, "I'll take anything at the moment as its cold you know."

Allen gave a laugh and a few moments later another dress was passed through the curtain this one more like the one Lenalee ware before Edo when she was on the road and didn't want to draw to much attraction to herself.

"It's much better Allen dear." Lenalee called out pulling the dress on and looking at herself in the mirror to one side giving a nod of approval Christina giving a nod of approval as well one hand coming down to steady Emma who seemed to want to try and crawl for the first time but couldn't quit get the moving action right.

"You're going to have an explorer on your hands with this one dear." Christina says picking Emma up after the third try at moving on her own watching as Lenalee quickly sorted out everything else that needed to be done.

"Great she looks like me but has her fathers curiosity can always hope that our next baby takes after me in more then just looks." Lenalee says with a laugh moving to take Emma back after calling Allen in to take her case.

Allen paused for a few moments on entering the room to kiss Emma on the forehead and Lenalee softly he also gave a small smile of greeting to Christina "We are going to have to hurry if we want to get to Mothers before night fall Lenalee and don't worry about the dress I've already paid for it out front." He says taking up the case and leading the way out of the changing room Christina only a few steps behind them.

Lenalee just nodded a farewell to Christina and Sarah saying to them as Allen waited for her at the door holding it open for her, "I'll see you tomorrow around midday Christina so that you can check that injury and also to talk more about what we were talking about before."

Christina gave a nod at this and waved good-bye to the couple, both of them returning the wave as they moved away from the shop and towards the road to Mothers cottage. Sarah, however, was looking at her mother closely and couldn't help but notice that she looked really happy for the first time in years.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own -man in any way shape or form

A/N: Sorry about the long wait people but I only just got this chapter back and I did spend a few weeks working out what to do with the ending which I'll leave for you all to find out on your own. Now then I hope you all enjoy the chapter and do leave Reviews as they do help me with ideas for those of you who make suggestions.

Chapter 9: The In-Laws

The night passed with Allen and Lenalee catching up with the kind hearted woman that everyone knew as Mother and her friend Baba. Both of them ended up admitting that they thought the couple would team up later on, and maybe even start a family, but they didn't think it would be so soon.

The next morning Lenalee woke up early and just looked at Allen who was sleeping calmly next to her. The silence of the morning woke her—she was too used to being woken up by Emma's crying. She was glad that she did not have to make her beloved roll out of bed to care for their daughter who was in an unknown plight.

Seeing the empty crib, Lenalee quickly got up and pulled on a dressing gown. She moved into the cottage's little living room. The sight of Mother feeding a contented Emma by bottle greeted Lenalee. Baba was working quietly in the kitchen, and the clinking of pans and utensils were the only sounds made, besides the creaking of the rocking chair Mother was sitting on.

"You didn't have to feed Emma for us Mother. I was going to take care of that." Lenalee said as she moved to the kindly old woman's side. She gently took Emma out of Mother's arms and started feeding the baby herself.

"That's alright dear." Mother said gently as she rested her now empty hands in her lap. "I'm sure you would have loved to sleep in a bit. I know I did when I looked after my own children." The kindly old lady chuckled as she watched the young mother feed her daughter. She then stood up and slowly strode over to the kitchen, helping Baba with breakfast. Feeding Allen was a greater task than one human could accomplish alone.

Giving a nod and gentle smile, Lenalee calmly sat back after she finished feeding Emma. She hummed a little tune to help settle the baby. Her mind, however, was on the meeting the other day with Allen's real mother and sister.

'I'll head into town today and see her again while leaving Allen and Emma here this time… just in case.' She thought to herself as she watched Mother and Baba finish the final stages of breakfast. Allen came in a moment later; his shirt hanging out of his pants being the only fault in his cleanly appearance.

"Morning all." Allen muttered as he sat down and started to eat the food Mother placed in front of him. He paused just long enough to kiss Lenalee and Emma on the cheek before he went back to his food. Lenalee just smiled and shook her head; glad that some things would never change, like Allen's eating habits.

"Allen, could you look after Emma today? I wanted to head back into town and just relax a little. I promise that tomorrow we can swap places. We can also visit Mana's grave in the afternoon if you'd like."

"That's ok." Allen smiled at his beloved after he swallowed his gigantic mouthful of food. He placed his now-empty plate on the growing pile of dishes to his right. "After all, the whole point in coming here was to relax a little. If you want to spend a day away with yourself I don't mind."

"Ok then. I'll see you for dinner at the latest Allen." Lenalee said as she got to her feet. She handed Emma to the girl's father with a kiss to the cheek. She then left the room, heading back to when she and Allen bedded. She walked in a closed the door. A few minutes later she emerged in one of her travelling dresses. A quick by passed in between the couple as she once again passed by. Her footsteps heard pattering against the wooden floor as she walked to the doorway. They next heard the squeak of the hinges as the front door was opened and shut.

Lenalee slowly walked along the road for a few minutes, enjoying the peaceful countryside. Shortly the town came into view just ahead of her; a small smile forming on her face at the sight of it. It just looked so peaceful. She knew that eventually she would like to move to a place like this in either England or China; she would be content to live out the rest of her life in peace and quiet with Allen and their children.

Oh yes, Lenalee planed on having other children with Allen; just not right away. She didn't know exactly how many she was willing to have, but she knew she would have others. She just hoped that Allen was willing to support her with her want to have more.

Before long, Lenalee found herself in the market square that she and Allen had been in the other day. She just couldn't help but look around at the peaceful place; people going about their business this early in the morning so they could relax in the afternoon; shop keepers trying to sell their goods at the best price; and children running around, just adding to the chaos that was a market square.

Walking over to a toy shop Lenalee paused to look over everything on display. There, a small smile formed on her face at the sight of a few of the stuffed bears. Pulling her purse out she looked inside to see what money she had, only to narrow her eyes a little. It was pretty empty.

"You know, it's easy to spoil them when they're young, so don't go over board." Christina said all of a sudden from behind Lenalee. A little boy was hiding a little behind her dress. The boy had dark black hair and clear blue grey eyes and was dressed like most of the other children in the area that clearly stated that he was going to be getting dirty soon, so why dress him in his best.

"I know that, Ms. Hartman, but we haven't gotten little Emma much lately and I thought a teddy bear might be good. I know I loved mine when I was a little girl."

"I thought I said you can call me Christina the other day, Lenalee; and you are right. A teddy bear is always good as it wards of nightmares and offers comfort were no other can." Christina says calmly moving to stand at Lenalee's side, smiling at the young woman next to her.

Lenalee just nodded at this and looked back at her purse and sighed, "Going to have to let Allen loose in some of the bars to win up some money… I just hate that he cheats to do it."

Christina raised an eyebrow at this before looking down at her ten year old son with a small smile, "Why don't you go and find some of your friend, Joseph, I'll find you later for lunch ok." She finishes with a soft smile Joseph giving a nod and quickly running off, Lenalee not helping but think that that could have been Allen a few years ago if his father hadn't gotten rid of him.

"Now what was that about him cheating dear?" Christina asks after watching her son vanishes with small group of boys off to one side. A small smile formed on her face at the thought that soon the local baker was going to be raided by the group of hungry boys.

"Allen's former Master liked to live the high life, and Allen was his source of income until over a year ago, though. I cut him off because Allen and I needed the money to raise Emma. To help with the bills that Cross built up before that, Allen learned how to play Poker and cheat at it so that he would never loose."

"Ah. That makes sense and if it was so he could survive with that man then I guess it's alright. Although if I ever get to meet this Mr. Cross, remind me to have a few words with him. Now then let's go in and buy my granddaughter something from grandma." Christina says with a smile turning Lenalee to enter the shop before the younger woman could compliant or say no.

"I would love to see someone put Marshal Cross into his place. So if you do ever meet him, save your crew out until I get there." Lenalee giggled, moving to look around the shop to see if there was anything that she could afford for Emma. Christina did much the same; as well as looks for something for her youngest son.

"So what kind of person is my oldest son?" A few minutes later Christina asked softly looking down at the small black teddy bear that Lenalee was looking at. Her voice broke a little at the thought that she finally had her lost son back; even if he didn't know it yet.

"He is kind and good natured but he can also be as cold as steel and down right savage in a fight. His Innocence's imbedded in his left arm is now known as Crown Clown and he is of Marshal Level. That is if the Vatican doesn't try and kill him for being something he couldn't help becoming.... Oh, and he eats enough to feed four people in one seating."

"What do you mean?"

Lenalee sighed and turned to face Christina full on, a small smile on her lips as she says softly looking at the bear in her hands, still deciding in the back of her mind if she wanted to get this one for Emma, "There are a group of humans from the same family called Noah who work with The Millennium Earl. But unlike other families, they seem to be able to choose who succeeds them. One of them, known as the Fourteenth, chose Allen. Now he is known as the Musician."

"The Noah family? As in the same family that is supposed to have been chosen by God and survived the great flood?" Christina asks in surprise, her eyes only widening when Lenalee just nods turning towards the counter to buy the bear she had been looking at for the last few minutes with what little money she had left.

They didn't say anything until they got out of the shop and found a seat to one side of the market area, Lenalee giving a small sigh as she says softly, "The Noah family has joined the Earl as he wants to wipe the Earth clean for his own reasons and they are helping him, all save the fourteenth Noah, that is, and he choose Allen to succeed him for some unknown reason."

"So what does being a Noah mean for my son?" Christina asks softly looking at the young woman who would soon be her daughter in law.

"That he is far stronger and faster and has a lot more stamina than a normal human. Not to mention that it takes a lot to kill him now. He can be nearly cut in half and still fight if he puts enough energy into it while I would be killed outright." Lenalee says just looking out at the people going about there lives not seeming to see the pair seating to one side.

"That don't sound too bad, but I take it that there is something else besides what you have told me?"

Before Lenalee could answer the question her head stopped dead and looked right at a cart that had just stopped to one side of the Market, a number of people getting off the back of the cart. Two of them, however was what had her attention.

Christina gasped when she saw Lenalee's right eye change colour and become jet black with a few rings of red within it. The girl slowly got to her feet; and a sharp kick out with one leg had the snap lock buttons undone to give her legs full movement.

"This is what our work involves." Lenalee says calmly starting to run at the cart both of her legs being encased within her Dark Boots a few moments later as she kicked off the two guys that had her attention. The men quickly had gun burrows for hands and a head the moment they saw her coming right at them and her boots changed.

Christina watched as Lenalee jumped up into the air and seemed to dodge and kick bullets away from the people or away from herself, the young woman coming down hard and fast as with one leg she nailed the Akuma in the head, making it explode a few moments later.

Lenalee didn't even blink at the smoke and metal scrap before her as she did a spin kick taking out the other Akuma, her leg knocking its head off a few moments before it exploded a moment after that, Lenalee giving a small sigh as she looked around. Her eye returned to normal as she did that.

The Market was quiet while Lenalee calmly turned around and started back toward Christina who was holding Joseph close as he had ran to her the moment the men had changed form. His eyes were wide in surprise and wonder at Lenalee as she moved towards them.

"We live a life were we have to be alert at all times for we both fight and scout out the Akuma as without this curse it is impossible to spot them from normal humans." Lenalee says not helping but notice that a lot of people were carrying on about their lives as if the fight had never happened, 'It's amazing what the human mind can block out.'

"Mum! That was amazing, what she did, do you think she will show me that trick again?" Joseph asks in one exited breath looking up at his mother who just rolled her eyes at her son looking at Lenalee closely as if to see if she had been injured some how in that little fight.

"It might look amazing dear, but I'm sure that Lenalee would like to rest a little. I know she is still healing from a wound in her side. Now why don't you go back to the shop and let your father and sister know that I'll be going out of town to see Mother. If you hurry, and if either of them is willing, I'm sure you can come with us! But only if you hurry." Christina says to her youngest. The boy shot off to get his sister and possibly his father as when ever he went out to see the kind hearted old woman she always gave him sweets.

"Now that he's off doing that for a moment dear, I think there is something I have to ask you… do you think my son would like it if I told him the truth tonight?" Christina says calmly looking Lenalee right in the eyes, the young woman giving a nod as her only answer before picking up her purchases from within the toy shop.

"You might want to warn your daughter and the rest of your family before just shouting it out… but I'm sure that everything will work out for the best." Lenalee started towards the road to Mother's cottage saying over her shoulder as she goes, "I'll be starting back now to warn Mother about what's going to happen soon. So see you there!"

Christina just watched Lenalee walk away before turning to head back to the shop to get a few things and to also make sure her son delved the full message, and not just a shorten version of it like he so commonly did.

000000000000000

A few hours later found Christina looking down at the garden of Mother's cottage, the white hair of Allen could be seen seated to one side under a tree, a blanket-wrapped bundle held close to his chest as he dozed off with his daughter held close.

Baba was working on his garden with love and care; while every now and then he looked over at Allen and Emma to make sure both were ok. Mother was siting to one side of the garden, a book in hand, while gently rocking in on her chair in the light breeze coming up from the lake on the other side of the picket fence that bordered her cottage.

The final person that Christina knew lived there at the moment came out of the cottage door a moment after she finished looking around; Lenalee had a tray with a few cups of tea on it, a tea pot also there for any refills. The girl had also changed out of her town dress and was in her Exorcist Uniform from the other day. Her bare feet showed the small tattoo like cut of her Innocence's to anyone who might come by.

"Ah… you sure he's my older brother, mum?" Sarah asks from behind her a little, Joseph only a little behind her a happy look on his face at the fact that he now had an older brother, rather then just an older sister now.

"The hand and date he was abandoned match up too well, dear, and also if you look closely he looks a lot like you and me…. I just hope he can forgive me for what happened all those years ago." Christina says softly starting down the trail, both of her children following as her husband had refused to come along the moment she had said that she was going to meet her lost first born child.

Lenalee looked up from her cup of tea when she heard the gate open to one side, a small smile forming on her face at the three while getting to her feet and moving over to them giving a slight bow. "Hello again Christina. I take it you're here to tell Allen the truth of what happened that night he was abandoned?"

"That's the plan, but first let me look at that wound in your side… it'll give me time to build up the courage to tell him…. Also, you remember Sarah and Joseph… William decided that 'he has no son besides Joseph' so he isn't coming."

Lenalee just nodded sadly at this before letting Christina lead her into Mother's cottage. The older woman just smiled at them before getting Sarah's and Joseph's attention and started to tell them a story with a few sweets thrown in to keep them listening to her.

In the cottage, Lenalee removed her uniform jacket and sat down calmly as Christina took a look at her wound. Allen had wrapped it not to long ago. Christina didn't find anything wrong with it, and in fact, she said, "The wound is healing over much more quickly then I thought it would. The stiches would have to come out in the next day or so going by the looks of it."

Doing her jacket up again, leaving the top few buttons undone showing most of her upper chest area without show to much cleavage, Lenalee gave a small smile and placed a hand on Christina's shoulder saying softly to the woman, "You can't delay any longer…. Your best bet to tell him is going to be when he first wakes up…. I'll take Emma and the kids over to the lake and keep them busy while you're talking to Allen."

Christina gave a nod of thanks at this and slowly walked out of the cottage, watching as Lenalee called over Sarah and Joseph while also moving over to Allen's still sleeping form. The young fiancée lifted Emma from his arms. The young man gave a few muttered words when the worth of Emma was removed from his chest, but otherwise he remained asleep.

Watching the young woman with her daughter, Christina couldn't help but smile a little at the picture before her as Lenalee just cooed at Emma, who returned the sound before snuggling down into Lenalee's chest, watching the world go by as the small group walked down to the lake.

Mother and Baba moved off into the cottage, only giving Christina a small nod before starting work on a late lunch for everyone. That left just Christina and Allen alone in the front garden. Walking over slowly to the dozing boy, Christina looked down at her hands as she thought over how to tell her son who she was without him yelling at her to much.

"Something I can do for you, Ms. Hartman?" Allen says all of a sudden without opening his eyes. He was just calmly leaning back against the tree, looking to the entire world like he was asleep.

"Well it's not so much what you can do for me… but something I have to tell you." Christina says softly siting down across from Allen and bitting her lip a little. She just watched as clear blue-grey eyes opened and gave her with a questioning look.

Allen just looked at the middle aged woman across from him and calmly blinked once then twice, waiting for her to say what she wanted to say. His mind, however, drifting to what Lenalee might be doing… going by the sequels of delight coming from the lake.

"Allen… I'm… well I'm your mother." Christina says all of a sudden looking away from Allen. Out at the lake, she could only just make out Lenalee and the kids playing around on the shore line.

"What was that?"

"I'm your mother and I'm sorry about your first Christmas but I panicked about that arm of yours when you crushed a table leg and I ran… your father was the one to dump you on the street not me." Christina says looking Allen in the eye and seeing calculated rage as well as confusion looking back at her.

"You're my mother? And you panicked because of the strength in my arm? So my own father dumped me in a back alleyway, hoping I would die? And you didn't bother to look for me?" Allen says with a slight cold tone to his voice as he just looked at the woman with narrowed eyes.

Christina gave a small sob at his words and says softly looking Allen right in the eyes, "I was told by your father that he had left you with some friends while I got over the shock of strength in that arm and it was new years when he told me the truth, I had never run so fast in my life to get to that ally in hopes that someone had taken you in and left a message or something so that I could find you, I should have know he was lying to me…. He never wanted me to keep you as long as I did; he said you were a blight on his family name."

Allen just nodded at this and looked out at the lake, a small smile forming on his face at the thought that his mother, at least, didn't hate him because of his arm, she had just been scared and panicked. His father on the other hand was scared of him. That and he was some stain on the family name. But it wasn't like he wanted it now; he was, and always will be, Allen Walker, the Exorcists, the Wounder, and the Fourteenth Noah.

"Mana is the only father I need, and I would like to get to you better before I can call you anything other then Ms. Hartman…. But, in time, I'm sure we can be closer… even if only as friends." Allen says softly turning to look at Christina who nodded with a smile. She threw herself at Allen and hugged him close, the young man just shaking his head and smiling as he patted her on the back.

Standing to one side, having sneaked up to see how everything was going, Lenalee just gave a small smile and nod of the head at Allen's words before moving back to make sure everything was alright with the kids. She wanted to give mother and son some time to get to know each other, knowing that in the months, and maybe years, to come, the two would get closer.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own -man in any way shape or form

A/N: Here we are all chapter 10 and I hope everyone enjoys it, also I would like to make a note that I know the kids are acting a little older then they should in this chapter but I can't write kids under the age of ten that well for some reason… Anyway do review and pass comment.

Chapter 10: First Day.

5 years later

Emma Walker looked up at her mother who was leading her down one of the hallways of the Ark; her little hand being held gently in her mother's as she was lead on towards a portal gate that her father had rigged. He had then had to go out to look for Exorcists that could possible tip the seeming stalemate in this war.

Lenalee looked down at Emma with a small smile and couldn't help but feel both proud and nervous; today was the day she would have to let go a little of her little girl. It was Emma's first year of school and it had taken both Lenalee and Allen a year to decide wether or not Emma would go to a public school or be taught within the Order. In the end, public school won out after Komui said he would teach her. Both parents did not like the visions of a little female Komui running around, making robots that nearly killed everyone all the time.

Emma looked a lot like her mother, only with a mix of lavender and gray blue eyes; her hair being allowed to grow out long – it was currently in twin pigtails, much like Lenalee had once. In these days, yes, she had it long, but it was in a single tail at the moment.

Looking at the doorway that would lead to a street not to far from a quiet English school in the country side, Lenalee gave a small sigh. The school had been hard to pick out as they needed one that could be protected with only a few Finders as well as being away from most of the fighting that was going on around the world. The amount of human massacre increased now that the Earl had managed to make a whole new Akuma Factory two years ago.

The school was a nice one; a dozen teachers and a kind hearted Headmistress who had once been a Finder was now retired and overseeing the school. This was also a big contributor to why Allen and Lenalee picked this school.

Taking a breath and looking down at herself to make sure her uniform was in order, Lenalee opened the door that would take them to the street that led to the school. The gold trim of her uniform was something she hadn't gotten use to in the last year or so; ever since she had broken 100 percent synchro with her Dark Boots.

Emma started to skip along a little ahead of Lenalee once the pair had left the Ark, bouncing between cracks on the path. A happy smile was on her face as she bounced along, and Lenalee could not help but laugh at her daughter in her uniform.

A skirt and knee high socks along with a white shirt and charcoal vest being the uniform for the girls of the school; Emma having added a silver pin of the Order's symbol over her heart however, her black backpack with the Order's silver cross on it, bouncing along as she played a little while also keeping her mother only ever just out of arm reach.

Coming around the corner, Lenalee paused at the group of parents dropping off their children; the Headmistress, a slightly plump woman who was dressed finely, greeting any parents who had questions before leaving their children into her care.

"Ah Mrs. Walker, nice to see you made it on time." The Headmistress says with a smile looking down at Emma who a just as friendly smile, Emma just giving her shy look and little wave; Lenalee just nodding in greeting, not paying the people around her any mind as most people know now that if you saw an Exorcists then you more then likely had a fight not long afterwards.

"I'm never late to anything, Amber, and I don't plan on starting with my daughter's first day of school." Lenalee says with a smile kneeling down to look Emma in the eyes and says patting her on the head, "You be good girl for your teacher and I'll pick you up this afternoon; hopefully with your father as he is due back at noon."

"Daddy well be back?" Emma asks hopefully as she loved her father dearly but because of him being made a General at the same time as her mother as such he spent a lot of time away now and she always cried a little when ever he left on a mission so afraid that one of her Uncles or Aunts would come to her mother and deliver the bad news.

Lenalee nodded and just patted her daughters head a little knowing how upset she was ever time Allen left on a mission as she was nearly the same ever time scared that a Finder or one of her friends would come knocking in the middle of the night or something to tell her he had died in a fight

"Daddy well be home tonight dear now be a good girl and I'll pick you up after classes, try not to cause to much chaos like you Uncle Lavi told you to do." Lenalee says getting up and gently pushing Emma towards the school giving a little wave when she looked back before moving off to get back to the Order to help with some of the paperwork that was building for the last few days.

Emma paused just pasted the Headmistress to look back at her mother who gave a final wave before vanishing from sight Emma giving a little sigh and looking up at Amber with a small smile the kind hearted old lady giving a return smile before pointing out a young woman who had a lot of other first year students around her trying to get them into some sort of order.

"I've put you with Lavender over there for class dear why don't you go over and induce yourself and see if you can make a few friends with the other children."

Emma smiled and nodded quickly mover over to say hello and give her name to the teacher she now know as Lavender before talking to a few of her new classmates quickly making friends with a boy called Jason who had the same uniform as the girls on a pair of shorts instead of a dress.

Identical twin girls with long braided black hair and clear blue eyes both of them in the same uniform as her own being the next two to make friends with her both of them inducing themselves as Elizabeth and Samantha or Sam and Liz for short.

Following her new classmates into the school Emma did pause at the sight of a pair of Finders hidden slightly on the other side of the street both of them just giving a small nod of the head before vanishing from her sight.

The class started out with a simple question and answer session to get to know each other, Emma learning that her new friend Jason was an only child and his parents worked in a bakery down the street while the twins Liz and Sam were the daughters of the towns Mayor and had managed to convinces there father to send them to this school and not one in any major cities.

Lavender finally got to the W's on her list and looking at Emma she gave a small smile and called out calmly, "Emerald Walker your turn dear."

Emma making a face at the use of her full first name and not the shorten version that she was use to but still got to her feet and moved to the front giving a small bow as her Mother had taught her when inducing yourself.

"I'm Emerald Walker or Emma for short, both my parents are known as Exorcists for the Church, I have no pets save my Fathers Golem Timcampy, I also have two Aunts and four Uncles… anyone got a question or can I take my seat again?" She says calmly looking over everyone making a note of a few of the kids who seemed to be just processing everything she had said so far.

"Do you have an image or something of this Golem dear as I only know of them in legions and I would like to know if they are the same thing I'm thinking off?" Lavender asks softly looking at Emma before looking over her class giving a small smile at some of the confused look on the children's faces.

"I can go better then that Miss." Emma says with a smile giving a soft whistle as to everyone's surprise her bag gave a slight rattle as a moment later the golden winged Golem came flying out and quickly landed on her head a smile coming over her face as she brought a hand up to pat the little Golem gently.

"This is Timcampy and he belonged to my Fathers master first then my father and now me, he acts like a recording unit to store information that can be viewed later to work out new plans of attack for my parents line of work."

"His very nice dear but your not allowed to bring in pets to school. So please next time leave him at home." Lavender says softly bringing a hand out to pick Timcampy off Emma's head only to pull her hand back when he showed his rows of sharp teeth.

"Sorry Miss but I'm under orders from my Uncle Komui to never let Timcampy out of my sight or to far away from my person… it's a safety measure because of my parents line of work I can bring it in writing tomorrow if you want Miss."

"If you would dear as well as any information you can get on him as I need to know if his a threat to the other students… anyway anyone have any questions for Emma before we get to lesions?"

"Are your parents part of the church and if so shouldn't it be forbidden for them to have children while working for them?" One of the boys in front asks the tone of his voice to Emma said he was a little arrogant and full of himself, put simply like her grandfather.

"Normally yes it would be forbidden but the group my parents work for has a defiant set of rules and they can't say anything to married couple about what to do; besides my father is on probation with the Church because of something he did when he was twelve or so or that is what they say." Emma says calmly looking at Lavender the look clearly saying she wanted to seat down now the teacher just nodding and waving her off to take her seat next to Sam.

The morning passed with normal classes that Emma found to be a lot of fun as Lavender tried to keep it interesting for the kids in fact they all looked up in surprise when the bell sounded to show that it was time for morning brake and some of the kids even complained that they were having fun and didn't want to leave only the promise that they would take up the same challenge after morning meal made them go quiet and rush out to work off some energy.

Emma took up a post on a low hanging tree branch in the playground her new friends seating at the base of the tree just talking up to her and each other just to know each other more Emma admitting that she would become an Exorcists when she was older.

The others had started to ask what would it take to become an Exorcists when Emma seemed to tenses up and look around suddenly something deep down telling her that danger was approaching, jumping down to land in front of her friends as about four people walked in front of the gate something about them making the tattoo like markings on her back and shoulders itch.

"Guys you might want to go get the Headmistress and tell her that my tattoo is itching, she'll know what that means." Emma says softly slowly backing away from the small group who had all stopped and were now looking at her with cold lifeless eyes. 'There Level Ones if mums information is right… but I can't fight yet my Innocence's hasn't activated.'

"You have a tattoo how on earth did you get your parents to agree to give you one?" Jason says in surprise and aura the twins just taking him by the shoulder and slowly backing away from the group that was now slowly moving towards the gate and them.

"I was born with it now please go and get the Headmistress." Emma says backing up slowly knowing that because of the fact that she was a parasitic-type she wouldn't be killed by the poison on the bullets but her new friends would.

Jason just looked surprised as did the twins but all three moved towards the school quickly only to turn around suddenly when something exploded behind them the place were Emma had been standing being hidden in smoke and dust now the girls screaming out in surprise and fear for there new friend while Jason's eyes widened in fear at the lost of his friend.

Two figures came running from the alleyway to one side both of them dressed in white coats and carrying some strange metal devices in hand both of them aiming there talismans at the four people as strange square bobbles appeared around two of them both of them quickly changing into the Level One Akuma's but were still trapped within the barriers there two friends doing the same now instead of just there hands having changed.

Sam screamed loudly at the sight of the Akuma's and the possible death of her new friend her sister only a few seconds behind her while Jason ran to get help, the two freed Akuma's turned towards the screaming girls and started to take aim at them large smiles on there human faces as all of the gun barrows twisted and turned to aim at them.

The two Finders looked a the girls in fear as they know they couldn't let go of the two Akuma's they had otherwise they could end up losing there lives before containing them again or even while swopping and changing between the four, as it was they were both trying to work out how to tell Lenalee and Allen that there daughter was dead as they could see her laying on the ground in the middle of a small field of bullet wholes blood coming from a wound on her right shoulder the black stars starting to form on her skin.

The first bullet was fired a moment later as the Headmistress came running out with her own talisman in hand her eyes widening at the sight of the bullet almost in slow motion heading towards Liz but just before the bullet hit a jet black wing appeared and took the hit a few feathers flying off the wing at the force of the hit but they faded into a green mist before they even hit the ground.

Everyone looked at the point at which the wing had came from the sight of a dove white wing arching up from her right side to match the black one greeting everyone as it used itself to left the unconscious girl to a standing like state her head rolling to one side to show that all of the black pentagrams had faded away and her skin looked clear the shoulder how ever was still weeping a little blood but otherwise wasn't life threaten at the moment.

"She's her father's daughter alright." One of the Finders says giving a slight sigh when Amber contained a third Akuma the four how ever was moving on Emma now seeing the Innocence's active being the driving force at the moment to remove.

Emma opened her eyes a little and nearly panicked when she didn't feel her feet on the ground, looking around sharply she saw the wings arching from her back the black one having shrunk back to be more in scale with her body were before it had gown to a scale large enough to block the bullet.

Feeling something move down her left arm Emma brought her hand up to took a hold of the sleeve of her shirt and pulled it enough to rip it away the sight of black feather shaped tattoo's moving down her arm being what greeted her the one in lead seeming to be pointed into a very fine point the marks carrying on until it reached her index finger of that hand a similar feeling down her right arm a moment later.

"Miss Walker, look out!" One of the Finders shouted out when he saw that Emma was just looking at her markings in surprise Emma's head snapping up at the warning and brought her right arm up to shield herself from the on coming attack.

There was a flash of light as Emma looked up after not feeling any pain of a bullet entering her body the sight of the white wing blocking most of her view as it had moved to block the bullet the Akuma looking a little surprised at the blocking move done by the wing a few moments later the wing lashed out and back cutting the Akuma in half as it goes Emma giving a small smile at the how sharp the edge of the wing was.

The two Finders gave a nod of thanks at the fact that now they had everything under control and that the students were safe now Emma lowering herself to the ground once she worked out how the wings folding neatly behind her as she flexed her shoulders as if to test the extra weight on her back looking over her shoulder to see that the top half of her uniform in back was ripped open to account for the wings.

"Do you have a way to call your parents Miss. Walker as we can't hold theses three all day so it might pay to call them to send someone here to take care of this lot?" The Finder who had been doing all of the talking asks looking a the six year old girl who tilting her head to one side and just looked at the three trapped Akuma's.

"Why?" Emma asks softly bringing her left hand up and closing it into a fist green energy could be seen coming from between her fingers as she brought her hand down and to the side the energy being left in its wake forming into a blade much like Yu's Mugen only it looked to be made from interlocking feathers formed fully in her hand as she gave it a few practise swings getting into a crouch like she had seen Yu use the few times she had watched him practises.

"Ah I'm not sure your parents want you fighting your first day Miss. Walker." Amber says keeping her eyes on the Akuma she was holding in place taking a half step back when it banged ageist the field holding it but not braking through thankfully.

Emma didn't answer Amber as she jumped a little her new wings unfolding and lifting her up to the same level as the Akuma in Amber's field and with a sharp move she dived at the Akuma and sliced through the field and the Akuma at the same time pulling up before crashing into the ground her wings beating at the air madly as she had nearly crashed with that shape move.

"Going to have to work on flying with theses things I think." She says touching down to the ground and looking up at the two other Akuma's still being held Amber adding her field to one of them to make sure it didn't get out as it was banging around a lot now.

"Be that as it may Miss Walker I think you should call your parents as I know you have Timcampy with you so it shouldn't take long to get in touch with them… no need to push your body to far using your Innocence's for the first time." Amber says over her shoulder shouting out at some of the teachers to get the kids into the school building and keep them out of the yard until they fixed this problem.

"I'll call them and then come back as I can at lists hold them off if they get out." Emma says calling Timcampy down from a nearby tree and head towards the school Amber calling out that she could use her office phone.

Getting to the office and getting Timcampy to compile like a normal Golem would to connect to the Order's phone Emma gave a sigh and started dialling the number for her Uncle Komui's office, waiting a few minutes after finishing dialling listing to it ring.

"Komui specking what do you have to report?" came the board voice of her Uncle Emma giving a small smile and brought her fingers of her free hand to her lips and gave a sharp whistle into the phone a crash followed by cursing sounding over the line a moment later.

"EMMA!" Came a shout down the line the sound of dropping papers coming a moment later as a struggle broke out over the line Emma sitting down calmly, adjusting how her new wings sat in the chair while listening to her mother and Uncle fight over the phone.

"Hello Emerald what have you done that you shouldn't have?" Came over the line a few minutes later the voice being one she hardly heard as he didn't speck much the sound of her mother and Uncle Komui fighting still sounding in the background.

"Hello Uncle Yu, we have a slight Akuma problem here. That and my Innocence's activated for the first time today and I don't know how to shut it off… could you or mum come and kill the two we have contained and also explain how I control these wings?" Emma says with a smile as she loved her Uncle Yu the most next to Komui and her parents.

"Lenalee that daughter of yours has started a fight with some Akuma's at her school and has taken out two of them but seems to have been ordered to call for help to take out the remaining two and also help her shut down her Innocence's… should I go?" Kanda asks over his shoulder loud enough for Emma to hear over the line and the two fighting siblings hear over there shouting match.

"SHE WHAT!?" Lenalee's voice screamed out as a moment later Emma heard the sound of stomping feet not catching the next few words but figured that she was going to be seeing her mother soon then she thought that day.

"Hmmm, Emerald your mother is on the way by the looks of it now I'm going to hang up go watch those Akuma's and if they should get out before she gets there you well have to hold them off until she dose understand?" Kanda asks over the line hanging up a few moments later after Emma assured him that everything was fine and that she would do as she was told.

Getting back to the playground Emma looked a the two trapped Akuma's and brought the sword she still had in hand up to rest on her shoulder moving to stand next to Amber just watching the two try and brake out of there containment. "Mums on the way and sounds like I might be in a little trouble for getting into this fight and not running away like I've been told to do." Emma says giving her sword a few flicks watching as some of the feathers seemed to part from each other to make it longer for a second but quickly snapped back to a single solid line of them were she could hardly make out the joins between them.

Everyone just nodded at her words and watched the Akuma's closely taking a step back ever now and then when one bashed into its little cell really hard Emma moving to stand in front of the group of three her sword ready incuse one managed to get out before her mother showed up.

Twenty minutes later one of the Akuma's managed to work out that if he fired enough rounds into the field he would get loss the shield going down in a shower of purple bullets and smoke Emma not even pausing as she lashed out with her left arm the sword growing out into a long chain of feathers almost like a whip as he wrapped around the Akuma but didn't cut into it as she tied to hold it in place but her strength wasn't enough as such she was pulled off her feet and towards the sky as the Akuma tried to shake her off.

"Let the damn thing go this instant, young lady." Came a warning shout from the side Emma quickly letting go of the hilt of the whip like chain of feathers around the Akuma flapping the wings hard to stop from crashing into the ground all the while watching as Lenalee came flying in at top speed her boots not seeming to pause as she uses the blade that made up the heel and up the back of her legs now to cut the Akuma in half kicking the whip hilt to Emma as she started to head towards the other one not that it mattered as a thing line of energy connected the hilt to Emma's pale.

Emma landed on the ground a moment later catching the hilt to her whip which quickly changed back to a sword hilt and the sections locked back together to form the sword which she brought around and sheathed at her side like Kanda would have done many times after removing all enemy's in the area or she would have if she had a sheath for it.

Lenalee hoovered over the remaining Akuma and then with a small sigh tapped a heel ageist her thigh the blade that ran up the back of that leg dropping down to a full length as she just dropped on top of it killing in as she just slipped down doing a back flip off it slicing into the Akuma a she landed the blade sliding back up her leg as she lands.

Emma rushed forward and hugged her mother around the middle after Lenalee's boots had melted down and back into there normal form Lenalee just hugging her gently running a finger over the wings for a moment before kneeling down at her level.

"Don't ever do something like that again, either take them out right away or do not take them on at all run away just like your father and I had taught you, I don't even want to think what I would tell him should something happen to you, you know you're his little Princess and he can't stand the thought of you being hurt." Lenalee says holding back tears after patting down Emma to make sure she was ok and save for the small wound on her shoulder she was fine.

"I'm sorry mum but they were going to kill my new friends and I just reacted." Emma says a small hiccup escaping her lips to show she was a little upset at upsetting her mother.

Lenalee just sighed and patted Emma on the head kissing her on the cheek a moment later, "You did the right think but now we need to get you to deactivate your Innocence's and then if you want back to class for the afternoon." Lenalee says softly moving over to one side not paying anyone any mind as most of the school had come rushing out the moment she had taken out the last of the Akuma's.

Liz and Sam both came over to Emma who seemed to be trying to concentrate on something by the time they had gotten to the front of the group that had gathered around the mother daughter team Jason only a little behind them as they watched the black and white wings slowly vanishing from sight seeming to mould back into her body the markings on her arms remaining how ever but the sword vanished in a flash of green everyone just making out the feathers going into her hand one at a time in quick secession.

"There we go dear now when your father gets back we'll have him teach you how to control your Innocence's and hopefully you wont have to use it again in battle for at lists ten years I hope."

"But Mum… Dad was twelve though his first time he used his Innocence to fight a Akuma why do I have to wait longer." Emma pouted looking at her mother only to drop the pout at the slightly upset look on her mothers face.

"Your father had to kill the man who was like a father to him when he first used his Innocence's remember that, don't be in a rush to enter a war dear, spend time with your friends and just be a kid for as long as you can as neither your father nor myself had much of one both of us losing a parent early in life and in my case so much more."

Emma nodded at this and hugs Lenalee tightly whispering into her ear that she would do that for her and so much more for her, Lenalee just nodding and getting to her feet looking over all of the students and teachers there giving a small bow to them before moving off the two Finders slipping away to there alleyway.

Everyone watched Lenalee walk away Emma's three friends rushing to her side to make sure she was ok the three of them watching in shock as the small wound in her shoulder was slowly closing over thanks to the Innocence's within her body repairing her now.

"Oh and Emma dear do reminding me to have Komui to make you a shirt and vest to account for those wings of yours if you get into another fight as I don't think your father is going to want to fork out money for a new uniform ever time you do." Lenalee called out over her shoulder as Emma blushed deeply at the things that could happen later in life if she didn't get that take care of.

Amber quickly had everything in order and with Emma at her side ordered everyone back to class and that Emma would be joining her classmates later once she got a new vest and shirt on her everyone doing as they were told while Emma just looked at the feather markings going down both her arms wondering what other secrets her Innocence's hid and what level of scène she was.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own -man in any way shape or form

A/N: Hello all my -man fans, I was seating back a few days ago and just started typing with this story you know, at first it was a few lines and then the next thing I know I had written a whole chapter in just a couple of days so that isn't bad. I have run my spell checker and such through this chapter but chances are I have missed some large mistakes but hopefully none of you well hold that ageist me.

Enjoy

Chapter 11: Break Away.

Allen calmly walked down one of the many streets within the ark, juggling three Innocent fragments as he goes a young man and woman following along behind him both of them cradling in their hands a single fragment of Innocents.

Bringing up the rear of the group was a single Finder who was carrying a statue of an Angle like figure a soft bluish glow coming from the statue every now and then the design looking like something from France.

The group had just rounded the corner of another street within the Ark when Allen paused at the sight of Lavi running up to them his hammer out and ready eyes sweeping all around as if afraid that something was going to jump out and attack at any time.

"Lavi what's gotten you all worked up?" Allen called out waving a hand to the three people following him making sure they stayed put while he moved forward to his friend side the red head giving Allen a look of both relief yet also worry as if afraid that what he was about to say was going to have Allen marching off on the war path which he more than likely was when he told him what was happening in the Orders main HQ.

"Well for one thing that kid of yours decided that her Innocents was going to activate her first day of school and that some Akuma's needed to be taken out instead of calling for help and running like we taught her." Lavi says moving to Allen's side only giving the three people following Allen one look before looking to his friend.

"Well that's a good thing then as it means she can protect herself better now, or once we train her a little to control the power, so what's really got you worried?"

"Ah this is where it turns bad, Link and Malcolm showed up not long after Lenalee got back from helping clean up the rest of the Akuma's attacking the school and helping Emma retract her wings back into her body… they both demanded that Emma be handed over to them the moment she got back and that you and Lenalee were to have no more contact with her until they finished her training."

"His insane if he thinks Lenalee is just going to hand our child over to him after what he did to her, and I would tear his head off if he tried anything on either of them." Allen says sharply signalling the others to follow along as they moved a little more quickly now as if Malcolm was there then it could only mean that a fight would break out in a matter of time.

"I think he believes that the dozen or so Vatican Guards he brought with him is going to be enough to get that charming wife of yours to hand over Emma without a fight." Lavi says as the group moved that little bit faster.

"Those want to be Akuma hunters wouldn't stand a chance ageist any of us no matter how many they throw at us," Allen says coming to a stop when the doorway to HQ came into view the sight of two red robed priests being what greeted them, both of them had a innocent white full helmet with gold trim around the eyes and mouth areas both of them currently unarmed.

What made Allen pause really was the fact that the moment the two men came into sight his eye activated but the image wasn't like it normal was when he looked at Akuma's, normally the soul was tied to the body with purple flames and chains, the soul looking to be in great pain.

These ones however were bathed in a light blue almost white flame that didn't seem to hurt the soul one bit, in fact the soul seemed to be in an almost bliss like state a light weight looking rope tided the soul to the body.

"What on earth have they done?" Allen says in shock and horror at the two priests that were now starting to move towards the group the robes ripping in back as large metal wings rose up the fingers on one hand changing to long metal blades while the other hand turned into a shield.

"Douse it matter, they have trapped souls in them as such it's our job to deal with them." Lavi says bringing his hammer up and ready silver runes being all over the upgraded weapon.

"Indeed, you three stay back there and find someplace safe." Allen says as his Innocents activated as well as his Noah armour and body the black cross and gray skin showing up ageist the silver armour and white clock of Crown Clown.

"Pitiful demons let your soul be set free and know piece." He says as he charged forward clawed hand leading the way while Lavi brought fourth his Fire Serpent, another slamming of the hammer brought froth one of the new Serpents he could call up with the upgrade to his Innocents a huge Ice Serpents rising up the body reflecting all light around it giving off dozens of rainbows

Both of them seeming to dance around each other before coming down at the same time on one of the Priests while Allen jumped up onto the ice Serpent, sliding along its surface to jump down right on top of the other Priest.

00000000000000000000000

Komui regarded the dozen red robed priests that were within his office with Malcolm and Link, both inspectors for the Vatican just calmly seating there waiting for Lenalee to get back from picking up Emma as in their minds they had already won, Lenalee would do as she was told no matter what.

'There is something off about those Priests, but what?' Komui thought to himself while looking over the group all of the Priests looking to be indicial right down to the last detail on the gold trimming on the helmet which was just wired as their height and build all looked to be the same.

"So when well Lenalee to be back with our newest recruit?" Malcolm asks a large smile on his face as he looked over his shoulder at the dozen Priests all of them standing at all of the exit points from the room including the windows.

"She well be back with her daughter soon enough as even with the Ark it takes time to get from place to place, but I can tell you now that none of us here are going to just let you walk away with Emma no matter what your orders are." Komui says leaning back in his seat regarding the two men one hand moving to rest on the table close to a hidden button that controlled the full defences system of HQ.

"If your order wishes to keep its funding then you'll do as your told directory chief." Malcolm says back his hard cold voice showing throw now at the disobediences of Komui.

Before anyone else in the room could say anything how ever there was a loud explosion as dust and a few books fell to the floor all around them a formulae cry of an attack being used sounding a moment later.

Without even thinking Komui slammed his hand down on the button as the windows were quickly covered by metal shutters six panels on the walls opening up as talismans came out and locked onto half the red robed priest which was all Komui needed to see to know who Allen was fighting.

Before either Link or Malcolm could do anything to the sudden lost of half their forces a doorway into the ark opened up and Allen came walking out in his full Noah armour dragging along behind him a single angelic Akuma tied up by Clown Belt.

"I think that our plan is going to have to be pushed ahead Komui as these things are Akuma's with voluntary souls bound to them according to this one, the church promised him a place at Gods table if he did this… in other words all of them are Religious Zealots" Allen says calmly throwing the Akuma before Malcolm.

"They get the job done and are true warriors of god unlike you Exorcists as you have made little to no progress ageist the enemy forces as such the church has decided to take things into our own hands." Malcolm says looking down at the Akuma the church had made the armour and other features really looked to be that of a level three Akuma under the Earls control only the face was hidden under the same white and gold mask like all of its brothers.

"They are just an insult to God for making them in the first place." Allen says Crown Clown driving two spines into the chest of the Akuma at his feet the whole thing turning into mist a moment later Allen turning to look at the others in the room as more fighting sounds started to sound out through the Order building.

Komui quickly reached out and pushed another button on his desk the moment Allen jumped forward slicing one of the red robed Akuma's in half his voice sounding out through the whole base as he also pulled his own personal talismans up and frizzing another one of the priests. "Attaching all Order Members, plain Break Away is underway, I repeat plan Break Away is underway."

Malcolm and Link just looked at Komui for a moment as if he was some crazy guy for saying something like that into the speaking system only for the main door to his office to be kicked open Lenalee standing there quit calmly Emma just behind her mother hugging her around the hips.

"If this is how the Church is going to fight this war now I have to agree with you brother, time to break away." Lenalee says her eye activated as she looked at the few priests left after Allen had gone to work on most of them.

Emma just looked around the room for a moment her eyes going wide at the sight of her father in full combat mode taking down another enemy without a problem, the little girl's eyes going even wider through as two of the remaining Priests moved in to attack Allen from behind Emma welling and wishing to stop these monsters from hurting her father.

The sudden ripping of cloths was the only warning as her snow white wing came shooting forward and slamming into one of the Priests the sharp edge of the feathers slicing deep into the armoured body of the enemy Lenalee's jumping across the room doing a spin kick to finish off the Priest that her daughter had just pined to the far wall.

"Now that is daddies little girl." Allen called out with a smile to Emma her eyes showing a spark of pride at her father's praise of her using her Innocents.

Link not seeing an end to this fight any time soon as more Vatican Guards or just Priests as everyone called them would be marching on the Black Order by the Ark, getting to his feet he pulled one of his weapons and started to charge at Emma only to suddenly find the webbing of Crown Clown wrapped around both arms and his neck pulling him to a stop.

"Where do you think you're going Link… didn't you once say that you wanted to fight a Noah just to prove to yourself and them that you were better?"Allen says with a smile looking over his shoulder after cutting in half another Priest.

The young blond hair man just looked at Allen for a moment before giving a small nod as he had said that once when he had been following the younger man around as he was sure he could take out Allen should he transform and was still sure to this day that he could do it.

Malcolm however was more interested in getting to Emma as in his mind both Allen and Lenalee would back down and behave themselves if he got there little girl or even killed her if they were going to disobey the Church, his hand giving a flick he had a gun in hand as he moved to aim at the little girl who was using her wings to deflect attacks from one of the reinforcements from the Vatican.

His finger was paused on the rigger and was about to fire when suddenly he felt a single blade enter his back his eyes going wide as he had always believed that no one would dear lay a hand on him because of his money and power within the church.

"I'm not about to let you lay a finger on my niece you bastard, think of this as payback for all those years you tortured my sister." Komui says into Malcolm's ear a angry glint to his eyes being the last thing Malcolm saw as he fell forward Komui's family blade that had been one of the few things to survive the fire and attack that had taken both his and his sisters parents sliding out of the man who had caused so much suffering for the Exorcists in the past.

Link just looked in shock that Komui had dared attack the commander and chief of the Dark Order and main funder for the organization his moment of dictation however cost him as Allen slide forward and slammed his fist into his chest winding the older man and even lifting him off the ground and into the back of a chair.

"Where are you looking at? I'm only just starting to have fun." Allen says with a smile as his more blood thirsty side started to push forward the Noah markings and such just adding to his intimidation level as Link started to know real fear and its name was Allen Walker, the father of Emerald Walker and the Fourteenth Noah.

Before Link could say anything to that Lavi pocked his head out of the doorway still active to the Ark yelling down to Allen and Lenalee the later just getting to her husband's side after helping Emma deal with the Priest she was fighting. "Allen we need you to shut down all entrances to the Vatican now we are being swamped by these Priests." Lavi's head vanished for a moment as an explosion sounded out bits of Akuma falling through the doorway as his head come back, "Yu Krory and the old man are with me but we can't keep this up forever."

"I'm going to need a clear path to the Piano to do something like that Lavi so start clearing… Lenalee dear are you going to be able to handle everything here?" Allen asks stepping towards the doorway pausing long enough to kick Link in the head and knock the man out cold.

"Oh the girls and I should be able to handle anything that gets by you lot, go have fun dear." Lenalee says as a rifle shoot sounded out metal bouncing off stone sounding not long after that to show that Moa was in the area and had used what she called her bouncing bullet.

Cloud and Cross both came running into the room just as Allen enter the Ark Cross giving one of his trad marked smiles as he jumped into the Ark himself to join in the fun of the main fight going on inside it, Cloud just shook her head and turned around a snap of the whip had Lau Jimin jumping into the thick of a large battle down the other hallway his mistress only a few steps behind him whip tripping up any enemies that got close to her.

"Emma I want you to stay put while we take care of this, protect your Uncle should anything get by us ok." Lenalee says to her daughter before kicking off and out of a nearby window that Komui opened the shutters on just in time as she could see that Tiedoll was the only one outside the building holding off an unknown number of enemies.

Komui just smiled at his niece before going back to his disk and started demanding progress reports from everyone as they had to win this fight or they wouldn't be able to do anything ageist the Earl and his growing forces.

00000000000000000000000

The inside of the Ark looked like a warzone, buildings being blown to pieces and couples armour parts from Priests being taken out by the six Exorcists running through the city, Cross only really pausing to light another cigarette while Bookman and Lavi seemed to be working together for once and were leading the group through the city.

Krory was currently running on a energy high as he had drained two of the Priests dry and was now bouncing from wall to wall clawed finger tips ripping heads from shoulders and arms off leaving the wounded ones in his wake for either Allen or Kanda or one of the others to finish them up.

"Thirty-two." Kanda says jumping over another Priest slicing it in half down the middle as he goes blade coming up to block another attack from the side his golden trimmed uniformed being stained with Akuma blood as was everyone else's.

"Forty-one, forty-two, forty-three." Cross says calmly firing three shoots in quick secession three of the Priests going down to one side.

Allen just shook his head as everyone was keeping count in their head on how many they had taken down so far his own personal count being at thirty-three, Exorcism was nearly dripping with Akuma blood on the number of wounds and such he had left in his wake as they had to close the doorways into the Vatican or they would be fighting an unknown number of enemies.

"Thirty-five here." Lavi called out his Ice Serpent slamming down and through another building taking with it the single Priest that had been hiding there trying to pick them off with its morphed hand of a rifle.

"I have to rebuild this place after all this is over guys so try and keep the damage down." Allen called out on seeing Lavi destroy another building jumping over the next blockade of enemies' sword swinging in a wide ark slicing through the three that had been firing on them from behind the barrier, "Thirty-six"

"What! No way in hell I'm letting you beat me Bean-Sprout." Kanda says sharply slicing up two more Priests before running ahead to get in front of the bookman team and get more kills.

"When did this become a contest?" Krory asks landing just behind Allen watching as Kanda started to cut down anything that got in front of him at near blinding speeds.

"I think it started the moment we all jumped into the Ark and found it full to overflowing with these guys." Cross says with a laugh as he pointed his gun over his shoulder four gun shoots sounding out followed a moment later by just as many suits of armour being blow apart, "Also that puts me on sixty little people."

"Well if it's a contest then let's get this party really started." Krory says with a laugh jumping into the thick of things again his voice sounding out with every new Priest he took down.

"Lowest score has to buy drinks for everyone else." Cross called out with a laugh starting to run with everyone else now as everyone save Bookman was calling out there kill count now Allen not helping but laugh at the fact that the Order was under attack yet they all didn't seem to care, just enjoying this little game of one upmanship.

00000000000000000000000

Komui looked up from the latest explosion as Emma used her Innocents to first pin the Priest that had gotten by everyone else out in the hallways to the wall with the wings, she then jumped forward and sliced its head off with her sword.

"Eight." Emma says with a happy smile looking over at Komui the look on her face and spark in her eyes clearly said she wanted to make both her parents proud with how many she had taken down in protecting her Uncle.

"Very good dear keep it up as I'm counting on you to protect me." Komui says looking over at Link and Malcolm, the later still alive despite Komui's earlier injures on him both of them tired up and placed to one side Link just looking at Emma in surprise that a child was taking out the Vatican's so called perfect weapons.

Emma just nodded and went back to watching the door and open windows now the pair every now and then looking out to see how the fighting was going outside the sight of Lenalee kicking off the latest Priest she had taken down being what greeted them this time a few minutes before hand being Tiedoll jumping away from an attack and summing up another of his Giants.

"Finder's teams report in, also I want a status report from all branches now!" Komui nearly yells into his headset turning away from all of the fighting and moving to his desk as with a single sweep of his arm had it totally cleared showing a map of the world and marker on it in four locations showing the locations of all Order bases not counting the main branch.

"Asian branch here we are holding back the few Priests to try and enter here by the Ark we only have a total of five Exorcists here at the moment." Came Bak's voice over the com's a moment later the Ark acting as a very good relay system for commutations the world over.

"Australian branch here, everything is ok only a few have shown up and we have three Exorcists now within the base waiting orders." Came the voice of a young woman who had only just been made a branch head Komui forgetting her name at the moment

"America branch here no attacks as yet and we have four Exorcists on base watching the Ark entrances closely." Came another new voice the Order basely having all new branch heads save Komui and Bak the others having moved onto other things or couldn't get to the mikes at the moment Komui figured.

"European branch reporting under heavy attack, the Vatican has sent a large force through the Ark entrances and are currently in control of forty present of the base, our four Exorcists are hard pressed to keep them out of vital areas could do with some reinforcements as soon as possible." Came the slightly panicked German accent of the branch head the sound of explosions sounding out in the background.

"The enemy has so far taken control of the Ark gate room here in the main branch sir, we have them mostly contained there but one or two well slip by every now and then we have Cloud hunting them as best she can while Miranda and the others here work on keeping them in that room." Came Reever's voice next the sound of gun fire and such showing that Moa had gotten to that area.

"Main Branch is under siege as well but we do have upwards of twelve Exorcists on base six of which have enter the Ark to try and shut down some of the entrances the Vatican is using. Has someone called all field Exorcists to report in as fast as they could to the closes branch?" Komui asks looking towards the Ark entrances that was still open in his office not wanting to turn his back on it for long if the Priest were using it to get around more quickly.

"We have sir and a total of ten Exorcists of the twenty field agents out at the moment have answered so far, most of those however are trapped in the Ark fighting the enemy while trying to get to their defiant branches." Came Toma's voice over the com's the ex-finder now the communications head of the Ark as all massagers and such were relayed through it now. "Also we are only just holding off the Priest attacks on the centre building with the two Exorcists we have here."

Komui sat down in his chair for a moment looking up suddenly when Emma gave a war cry her blade slicing through a Priest that had tried to enter the room by the Ark entrances, "Damn it all, listen up all branches and Exorcists listening in, I want you all to push and gain control of all Ark entrances into your branch as fast and safely as you can, European branch just hold out as best you can and we'll send help as soon as Allen shuts down all entrances to the Vatican."

"Understood." Was the only answer from everyone Komui looking out the window to see Lenalee diving down and through the Ark entrances that Allen had set up outside of the main branch for new comers to see the base from the outside.

"Mummy… be careful." Emma says softly having seen her mother do that as that entrances had nearly seen a never ending flow of priests all of them having discarder there robes and just kept the helmets on weapons out and firing away for slicing at anything that wasn't one of them.

"She'll be fine dear, next to your father she is one of the toughest Exorcists and people I know." Komui says suddenly spinning around his family sword coming up and blocking the attack from a new Priest to just enter the room by the Ark entrances.

"UNCLE!" Emma screamed out her wings swinging forward and digging into the back of the new enemy making it give a scream of pain before she silenced it with a quick sword strike to the heart area.

Komui gave a nod of thanks to Emma before looking at the Ark entrances saying into his headset calmly as another Priest stepped in his sword coming up and ready to defend both himself and his niece. "Reever if you can spare one of the Exorcists from down there that would be good as we have an open ark entrances here and they are now using it as I don't think Emma well be able to hold out ageist the numbers we could be looking at."

Emma just nodded in agreement with her Uncle hoping and praying that her father would be able to shut down those doors soon and given them all a breather before they were all overpowered by sheer numbers

0000000000000000000000

Allen gave a small nod at this information he had been listening to while running the doorway to the Piano coming into view now but the whole street and the surrounding buildings were crawling with Priests.

"Toma can you see the piano room from where you are at the moment?"

"I can Allen sir, and I can say this much, the whole area is swamped with Priests with more coming in by the Vatican entrances I can just see near the door, also I can't be sure but I think I saw a couple of humans enter the room a few minutes ago but I could be wrong."

"Okay thanks for the heads up, I want you to get in touch with some of the Exorcists in the Ark at the moment and tell them to make as much noises as they can in a minutes time I want to see if we can draw a few of these guys away as the sooner I can close those doorways the sooner we can start clearing the Ark."

Toma just gave an okay reply before the radio went silent, Allen looking over his shoulder at everyone with him as he says softly resorting his arm back to normal and just activating the talons "I'm going to need a few minutes to seal all of those doorways into the Vatican are you guys going to be able to hold this street for that long?"

"Don't worry Allen we'll give you all the time you need and then we'll complete our headcount to see who's buying the first round to celebrate our independences from the Church." Lavi says with a smile as he brought his hammer up and ready for the charge as did everyone else the sounds of multiple explosions sounding out through the Ark. The group as one charge into the ranks of enemies after seeing some of the Priests breaking off to go help their comrades in other areas of the Ark.

Allen wasn't sure how they did it but in little to no time he was being pushed through the doorway into the Piano room the sight of a few Vatican researches trying to play the piano just having him laugh as he ran forward three quick punches had all three researchers out cold, he quickly went before the instrument and started to play thinking on closing all doorways save the ones leading into each Branch of the Dark Order and those close to the last reported location of the Exorcists still out in the field.

Lenalee had fought her way to one of the Vatican entrances by this time and couldn't help but laugh loudly as she hoovered there looking at the entrances close the sound of the piano sounding out over all of the fighting, "You losses you dogs of death, revenge for all the death you have brought use Exorcist in your belief we aren't human and just weapons." Lenalee whispers softly her laughter sounding out for all to hear as the other three entrances that lead to the Vatican started to close other entrances starting to close a few moments later.

Allen gave a small smile as the final note wounded out through the Ark his hand coming up to grip his wriest to pull Exorcism out for the clean up to come, "This is Allen Walker to all Exorcists and Branches of the Dark Order, the Ark is sealed from the Vatican we are now free of their control leaving only the clear up of these affronts to God's will. Time to clear house people." Allen finishes with an evil looking smile and given that he was still in Noah form that just added to his intimidating factor.

When he stepped out of the piano room Allen just gave a nod to his friends and comrades as all of them just looked at the large force of Priests still within the Ark all of them just smiling evilly at the attackers before looking at each other all of them saying at the same time even Bookman, "Let's get this party started."

Up in the main tower in the middle of the Ark Toma just laughed as he saw the huge explosion marking the start of the some of the most Powerful Exorcists in the Order cutting losses now that they know that the enemies numbers would be dropping.

"Alert all Exorcists save Allen's group to make their best time for the closest Ark entrance to Branches nearest them and offer aid to them all see to it the European gets as many as we can get to that entrances." Toma says over his shoulder watching as some of the Finders there used their talismans to hold back some of the Priest while there Exorcists took a breather having been fighting up the whole tower sense the moment Komui order Break Away start.

000000000000000000

Komui hissed in pain as he slammed into a wall nearly an hour after Allen had set out the message that the Ark was seal, his light across the room thanks to being thrown by one of the Priests now in his office Emma slumped to one side her wings shielding her from the slashing blade of the Priest that had her pinned the look on her face telling Komui that she was at her limit and couldn't fight any more only stop the enemy from killing her.

Moa and the dozen Finders to come with her working as fast as they could to protect both Komui and Emma but for ever Priest they shoot or contained another one would enter the room.

"Emma just hold on a little longer, your fathers on his way back I'm sure of it." Komui says bringing his sword up and blocking the stroke that could have easily cut his head from his shoulders, Emma just looking at him with tears in her eyes wincing in pain when the blade came down again on her white wing.

"I'm scared Uncle… it hurts so much now to keep my Innocents activated." Emma cried out in pain as the blade came down again Komui just locking eyes with her trying to tell her with his eyes to hold on just a little longer.

The sudden loss of the head of the Priest that was attacking Emma was the only warning as Allen stepped out of the Ark Clown Belt returning to wrap around his arm as he looked at the other the few Priests in the room were quickly cut down as Krory and Lavi jumped out of the Ark themselves Moa giving a smile of thanks as she had been using her rifle to block the wild swinging blades of two Priest as such she hadn't been able to help in getting the others away from Komui and Emma.

Komui just gave a small smile in greeting to Allen and the others as the rest of his team came through the doorway his whole body going limp as he feel to his knees leaning ageist the wall as he says into his headset pushing up his glasses a little as they had been knocked a little off centre, "Main Branch reporting all enemies cleared and beginning final sweep and clear up, report in all branches."

There was a few moments of silences Komui just looking on as Allen and Lenalee who had just came back from the Ark moved to their daughters side Allen holding her close while Lenalee cheeked her over for injures.

"Australian Branch here, all clear and nothing major to report, also we found a small team of Vatican soldiers trying to break into the Innocents vault here."

"Hevlaska here with a large group of Finders, we had a few of the Vatican's elites try and steal the Innocents fragments down here but we have stopped them all otherwise lower levels of the main branch are care." Hevlaska's miseries sounding voice came over the line before anyone else could report in.

"Nothing else to report here in Asian branch no other Priests have entered the base and we can safely say that none of the Vatican's elites got anywhere close to the Innocents stored within the base." Bak's voice came next the slight sounds of cheering coming from the background a clear sign that the base was partying there independences.

"Still fighting here in European Branch but we should have everything under control soon now that we have had reinforcements show up by the Ark… also the Vatican has stolen the three Innocents fragments we had stored here and have vanished into the city search teams are looking for them now but I fear we may have lost those fragments." Came the German voice next Komui and the other branch heads all cursing at the stolen fragments.

"Nothing major here in America, we had a few Priests try and enter the base but our forces were able to fight them off, all Innocent Fragments stored here are safe and sound."

"The Ark is free of all enemies and a team is sweeping any and all building to make sure even as we speak sir." Toma says finally signalling the end of the report ins.

Komui just sighed as he looked around his office a small smile at the sight of Allen and Lenalee hugging Emma between them everyone else from Allen's team in the Ark seating around taking a break from all the fighting Cross already somehow gotten a glass of wine and was seating back to one side.

Lavi looked up after a few minutes having heard Komui start to organise the chaos that was the Dark Order now, taking a deep breath he calmly says leaning back ageist the wall he was resting on, "My count by the end was one hundred and thirty-six kills how was your Panda?"

Bookman didn't even bother with punching Lavi for calling him Panda, he just gave his evil little half smile and says calmly bringing his cup of tea he had just finished making up for a drink, "One hundred and fifty-seven."

"One hundred and thirty eight." Krory says from his spot on one of the rafters of the office smiling down at everyone his hair still spiked up from all of the Akuma blood he had drained in this fight.

"Wait a minute, you guys were counting your kills?" Moa asks in surprise at them boy who all just looked at her for her with questioning looks that clearly said 'her point being?'

"Never mind of cause you did, Lenalee what do you say we take Emma to the Head Nurse and her grandmother to get looked over while they finished totalling up there kill tally?"

"I think I well take you up on that, Allen you stay here and help Komui should he need it we'll be back once you guys are done and Emma is cleared." Lenalee says moving to leave the room holding her little girl close Emma picking up a little at the thought of seeing her grandma but looked over her mother's shoulder and shouted out at the guys.

"I got Twenty-seven." The look on her face showing how proud she was to take out so many in her first major battle. Lenalee just smile at her daughter and kissed her on the head as they left the room all of the guys hearing her pride on such a good job protecting her Uncle.

Allen just looked at his daughter with such a proud look that the others were afraid he might start to glow with his pride in his daughter, Kanda cutting in before his goddaughters father could start to crow with pride, "Two hundred and seven."

Cross just laughed and says poring himself another glass of wine having just finished his current one, "Two hundred and seventy eight." He finished by throwing the now empty bottle to one side and just looked at his gun with a happy little smile.

Allen seemed to work something out in his head for a moment before saying calmly the evil looking smile that normally only showed up when he was playing poker coming through all of them being thankful that he had changed out of his Noah body by now as he says looking Kanda dead in the eyes, "Two hundred and fifty even."

There was silences for a moment before everyone looked at Lavi who just sighed and got to his feet muttering about going to go to the nearby bar in the small town the Main Branch was near and starting to pay for the drinks all of the guys laughing loudly all of them save Allen moving to follow the young bookman.

Allen watched his friends leave the room knowing that later on he and Kanda would be having words about him winning the little contest only coming second to Cross, his thoughts however at the moment were on his daughter and wife hoping both would be ok but for now he had to help Komui sort out this mess and then he planned on having a nice quiet evening with Lenalee and if he and Lenalee got their way maybe working on a brother or sister for Emma.

'Let's hope mum and Sarah are up for baby setting for a few hours tonight or even until morning.' Allen thought moving to help Komui into a seat picking up the family blade of the Lee's and putting it before Komui a moment later while the man kept on organise the Order only giving Allen a nod of thanks for helping him up the pair quickly getting to work.


End file.
